


Sam’s Little Problem

by TammyRenH



Series: Sam’s Protector [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seriously a spoiler next, Tattoos, a wee bit of angst, heat - Freeform, spoiler ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Sequel to Sam’s Protector (but can probably be understood without reading that first).  Dean is Sam’s Protector and they are newly in love and figuring things out. There will be gifts, and sex, and hunts, and laughter, a tear or two and a few surprises.





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the readers who were so kind about Sam’s Protector. I hope you enjoy it.

  
Sam sat crosslegged in the big comfortable chair, one of Jessica's blankets covering him, as he read a book he had borrowed from Bobby's library. Borrowed after a lot of pleading, a whole series of what Dean deemed his puppy-dog looks, and a promise to bring the book back the next time he and Dean headed Bobby's way.  
He and Dean. After 3 months, it still didn't seem quite real.

  
Sam turned the page, studying the picture of the sea creature featured there. It looked creepy as hell. Well, most of the creatures in Bobby's book looked creepy as hell. Once Sam found out about monsters, and then discovered at Christmas Bobby's intensive and delightful library, he had been reading about them obsessively. Dean called it his innate nerdiness rising up, but curiosity wasn’t Sam’s only reason for studying the supernatural.. Maybe he didn't have the skills to cut off a vampire’s head, or take down a shapeshifter, but he could assist Dean by being the research guy. Dean hated research and Sam loved it. And now should Dean ever face a Ningyo he could tell him the way to kill it was a bronze knife smeared with dillyweed.

  
Sam looked up from his book wondering where Dean was. They were in Jessica’s cabin, located just over the California/Oregon line. Once she decided on Stanford, Jessica’s parents had it built for her so she'd have a safe place to go during her heats. Jessica’s heat had hit in January, Sam’s would be hitting soon. So Jessica offered the use of the cabin for this - his first heat with his Alpha. It was the first time since that awful heat at 13 that Sam was actually looking forward to a heat. Spring break had just started, and with any luck his heat would hit during this time, or Dean's rut would. They were fairly sure that one would trigger the other. So for now, it was a waiting game. Sam knew he would be excused if his heat didn't hit this week and he ended up missing school, but he hated missing school. And there was his nerdiness rising up again.

  
Sam rubbed unconsciously at the patch on his arm. Unlike Betas, the only time Omegas got pregnant were during heats. The birth control options available to Omegas weren't exactly extensive, as most people in the medical field were Alphas and Betas, many of them with the mind set that Omegas should get pregnant and often, due to the continued drop in birth rates among Betas and even some Omegas. Thankfully, Omegas were slowly but surely making their presence known in the medical field, as they were in the-other fields, but it was a painfully slow process.

  
Sam had researched his options and finally decided on the patch. Pills were available, but remembering to take a pill in the middle of a heat was risky. Condoms were used of course, but again an Alpha in a rut wasn't exactly reliable, even one that cared as much as Dean did, and besides Sam wanted to feel all of Dean inside him. That’s how they had always made love, that’s how Sam wanted it to always be. There was an insert, but there were often complications with them, pain and irritation at the site, health issues. So Sam had decided on the patch. It was good for two weeks, and he had put it on yesterday when they had arrived at the cabin, so when the time arrived he should be good to go.

  
"Okay, enough with the geeky books," Sam had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized Dean had entered the room. "I’m bored and it’s your duty to entertain me."

  
"I thought it was your duty to entertain me,” Sam countered as he obediently put his book down and let Dean pull him into a standing position.

  
"I’m pretty sure that’s what I did last night." Dean said with a smirk lightly smacking Sam’s ass. "And this morning and the blow job after breakfast and –“

  
Sam found himself blushing, leaning over to hide his face on Dean’s shoulder. Since arriving at the cabin Dean had insisted on “practicing” for Sam’s heat. They had “practiced” so well that Sam was a bit sore in the area that Dean was rubbing right now. A fact that Dean damn well knew and was way too smug about. Hence the smirking.

  
Alphas.

  
Dean moved one of his hands inside his shirt, absently rubbing against Sam’s hip bone. Sam loved it when he did that. Well, to be honest, he loved it when Dean touched any part of his body.

  
"Okay." Sam said to him, leaning down for a quick kiss. "I’m up, what can I do to entertain you?"

  
Dean’s eyes lit up. Sam placed a finger against his lips.

  
“That doesn’t involve ‘practicing’”. Sam amended.

  
"Okay, fine, be that way. How about a picnic then," Dean suggested. "I looked online, and there is a park not far from here."

  
Sam blinked. That was the last thing he expected Dean to say. "Picnic?" He echoed doubtfully."In March?"

  
"Dude, you grew up in Illionois, don't tell me you are wimping out about a little cool weather.” Dean said to him, as he ushered Sam back toward the bedroom. "Besides it's in the mid-50's, It's not exactly freeze to death weather." Dean pushed Sam against the bedroom door, pressing his body against Sam's. "Also I know plenty of ways to keep you warm."

  
"Or we could stay here. We could snuggle." Sam said hopefully. “Maybe watch some Netflix.”

  
"Nope," Dean firmly replied. "We are going to be stuck here once the heat hits, and I want to get out of here while we can. Come on Sam, I promise to protect you from the evil ants that might invade our picnic. After all, I take my job very seriously."

  
Dean had never given up his role as Sam's Protector. Now that the danger had passed and Manasa was dead (although the FBI and the school officials were under the impression that Manasa had been an mentally ill woman, not a Goddess attempting to sacrifice Omegas), the role of Protector had slipped back to being the person that looked after the Omega, but not necessarily on a 24/7 basis. Dean went onto hunts that were within a day or two drive from Sam’s apartment, he often commented that in California alone there was enough crazy shit to keep him occupied for years, and they kept in touch by Skype when Dean was away. And when Dean was not hunting he stayed with Sam. They were looking for a slightly bigger apartment, but Dean insisted he was okay being crammed with Sam in the small one. Dean found a garage that paid him under the table and didn't care if he disappeared for weeks at time. It was a precarious arrangement, but so far it was working.

  
Dean was still looking at Sam expectantly. Sam sighed, it was pretty inevitable that he was going to give in. Plus, it probably would be good to get out of here before the time of his confinement, which is the quaint way people used to refer to heats.  
Dean grinned, knowing he won. "You get the stuff together, I'll grab some blankets in case my baby gets cold.” Dean said, rubbing his hand on Sam's arm. Dean was a very tactile person. Sam loved it. "I'll even warm up Baby for you."

  
"You know, you calling me the same thing you call the car isn't as flattering as you think it is." Sam pointed out as he entered the bedroom to change into warmer clothes and figure out where the heck he put his boots.

  
"Sure it is." Dean replied, with a mischievous grin as Sam found one of his boots under the bed. "It’s the biggest compliment I can give you. I mean you are both cool as hell, big, love riding - "

  
The boot missed Dean by inches, but it still made a satisfying thump as it hit the door.

  
Fifteen minutes later, Sam met Dean in front of the cabin. He wasn't sure what kind of stuff Dean wanted him to grab, but he found an old tablecloth and some paper towels they could use as napkins.

  
"Where's the food?" Dean asked, glancing at the items in Sam's hands.

  
Sam frowned. "You didn't mention anything about it. It was your idea, I thought you made something."

  
"I just assumed, you know. I took care of taking care of you," Dean indicated the blankets in one hand, the jacket and gloves in the other. "And you’d take care of the food."

  
Sam narrowed his eyes. "This sounds suspiciously like me Tarzan, you Jane."

  
"Well in this scenario you would actually be - "

  
Dean stopped wisely, noting the look on Sam's face.

  
"You know, there was a gas station we passed on our way in yesterday, I bet they sell some kind of food." Dean said placatingly.

  
Sam humphed as he made his way past Dean toward the car.

  
Dean decided to get gas after they arrived, so Sam went in to see what kind of food they sold. It turned out they sold sandwiches that were a knock-off of a popular food chain. Glancing at the menu up above his head, he ordered for Dean first. He was rather proud that he knew to order a lot of meat on the sandwich, spicy condiments, and absolutely no vegetables other than red onions.

  
As the lady Beta finished Dean's order, there was the sound of the bell over the gas station’s door and someone entering. A few seconds later, a man approached the counter and began ordering. "I'd like a meatball sandwich, extra sauce- "

  
The Beta, Jane by the name on her employee tag, interrupted.. "I’ll get our order in a sec, I'm finishing up this one first. What did you want on your sandwich?" Jane asked Sam.

  
The man, who Sam noted was wearing a B2B cap (Back to Basics, the movement had lost on removing Omegas from college campuses, but was still in force, still working to place Omegas back in the home where they felt they belonged) made a big deal out of scenting Sam. "He doesn’t mind waiting, do you honey?" He asked Sam, moving to step in front of him.

  
Yeah, no way was that happening. Sam planted his feet firmly, not allowing the annoying Alpha to push him back. "I'll take ham on wheat." He said to Jane, continuing on his order as if nothing had happened. "With tomatoes, lettuce, some of those green peppers there- "

  
The Alpha interrupted. Again."Look, I get that your head has been filled with that ‘everyone is equal’ crap. But this is real life, not fantasy sweetheart, and in this world. I outrank you.” He turned his attention back to Jane clearly dismissing Sam. “As I was saying meatball, with everything and – “

  
“I’m sorry sir.” Jane said, cutting him off, clearly speaking through gritted teeth. “But this guy – “

  
“Sam, “ Sam supplied, and then went on with the order as if the Alpha wasn’t there. Inside he was seething, both from the guy’s attitude and the sweetheart comment, but in reality there wasn’t a lot he could do about either, except to ignore the guy, which is what he was doing. “We’d like a couple bag of chips with that, two extra large cokes – “

  
“If you were my Omega, you’d be over my knee right about now.” The Alpha commented, his voice low and growly.

  
“Listen sweetheart,” Sam replied, not bothering to hide his irritation. “There isn’t an omega living who is stupid enough to hook up with you.”

  
The man’s face was turning tomato red. “Where is your Alpha?”

  
Sam turned around and blinked at him. “Why? He isn’t going to make your sandwich.”

  
The man growled at him, teeth bared and everything. Sam supposed he thought he looked threatening, but mainly he looked kind of ridiculous especially with that stupid hat on. “I need to discuss your behavior.”

  
Sam was torn between laughing at the guy and telling him where to shove it. Then he looked through the station’s big plate window at Dean, waiting by the car door with a clear what is taking so damn long expression on his face. And Sam smiled. This would be fun. “See that guy standing by the car? That’s my Alpha.”

  
Without another word the Alpha turned around and stormed out of the gas station, headed straight to Dean.

  
Jane was totaling up their order. “You aren’t worried about how your Alpha will react are you?”” She asked, a bit timidly.

  
“I am worried he is going to punch that guy, end up in jail, and ruin our picnic.” Sam explained as he ran his debit card through the machine. “But other than that- it’s that guy who should be worried.”

  
They both looked over through the window. Dean was clearly shouting, though no sound made it through the glass. The man seemed to shrink with every jab of Dean’s fingers. If he had a white flag, Sam figured he’d be waving it right about now. He was holding his hands up in surrender, backing away.

  
Jane smirked as she handed him the food. “So looks like no one will be putting you over their knee tonight.”

  
“Well it might still happen.” Sam grinned at her slightly shocked expression, then put her out of her misery by winking at her. “If I’m lucky.”

  
Sam heard about the encounter with the other Alpha during the ride to the park, while they got their picnic items out of the Impala, as they wandered around looking for a picnic site, as they settled on one, and Dean was still going strong as they began laying everything out. Dean was a wee bit worked up about the idea of someone daring to insult Sam. It would be a bit overbearing if it wasn’t so damn cute.

  
“Next time, text me immediately. I’ll take care of it.” Dean said as he munched on his sandwich, finally winding down.

  
“I took care of it.” Sam pointed out. “Plus I got to watch a show, and you got to go full-out Protector-y. A win/win.”

  
Dean huffed, but finally seemed to be able to let the subject drop. It was a bit chilly by the lake, but it was a pretty day. A few lazy clouds in the sky, the trees’ leaves just beginning to turn green, the lake clear and blue. There were even a few ducks paddling in the water.

For a while they ate silently, enjoying nature and each other.

  
“You have to admit,” Dean said, noisily munching on his sandwich. “This was a damn good idea.”

  
Sam nodded. “Well after some of your less than brilliant ones, the odds were definitely in your favor.”

  
Dean sat up, his chest puffing out. Sam took a sec to admire the view. “Excuse you, all of my ideas are nothing short of awesome.”

  
Sam licked the honey mustard off of his fingers before replying. He noticed Dean tracking his movement so who could blame him if he took the time to run his tongue over his lips. “Let’s see Dean’s awesome ideas. There was the bubble wrap incident, that dodgy diner that you wanted to try out because of the pies in the window that turned out to be at least a decade old, the time you took chocolate sauce and had the brilliant idea to dribble-“

  
“Okay, you win. Maybe not all are awesome, but I stand by the chocolate sauce. Not to deter you from mocking me or anything, but- I have a present for you, and it might be even better than chocolate sauce.” Dean said, as he reached in his pocket and pulled something small out.

  
Sam had been lying on his side, his elbow propping him up, but at the pronouncement he sat up. “It’s not my birthday for two more months.”

  
“Consider it your thank-you-for-your-heat present.” Dean said, openly smirking. “I know I plan to enjoy it.”

  
Sam presented Dean with his very best bitch face, but reached for the object anyway. It was an ID, it was his picture but the name on the ID was John Paul Jones. It was his month and day of birth, but had him at 21 already, not just about to turn 20.  
“I don’t – “ Sam looked at him, confused. “Why do I need a fake ID? To get into bars?”

  
“Well that,” Dean confirmed, taking another huge bite of his meatball sandwich and then talking with his mouth full because, of course. “And you’ll need one if you are going hunting with me this summer.”

  
Sam could feel his heart racing. “Hunting? Me? Really?”

  
Dean swallowed and then edged closer to Sam, trailing his hand over Sam’s hips. “Yeah. I mean you don’t have school in the summer, and I know you’ve always wanted to travel –“

  
Sam blushed at that. When they were kids, he had pestered Dean repeatedly for stories about all the places Dean had been. At that time, Sam had only been about fifty miles from Gages Lake, every place Dean described seemed exotic and fascinating and Sam literally day dreamed of Dean leaving and taking Sam to all those places. In the end Dean left, but without him, and until Sam went to Stanford he had never traveled anywhere.

  
“I can’t believe you are going tontake me on hunts.” Sam said, beaming at Dean as he put the ID in his billfold. “I thought after Manasa you wouldn’t let me anywhere near that kind of thing.”

  
Dean frowned. “Okay, I didn’t mean hunting, hunting. f mean, if you’d think I would let you within 1,000 yards of a ghoul or – “

  
“But why the ID then?” Sam asked, wishing there was a way to turn Dean’s protectiveness up and down as needed. Like it was so cool he was up to a 10 with that other Alpha, but Sam would appreciate him being like a 3 now. Maybe a 2. Maybe if Dean had a knob on his back and Sam could just adjust –

  
“So you could help me talk to witnesses.” Dean went on after Sam made a face. “If it is simple salt and burn then yeah, maybe, you can come. You could shovel and I could supervise. But you have to admit Sam, you were just damn lucky with Manasa. You aren’t ready for the big time yet kiddo.” Dean’s hand continued to rub circles against Sam’s hip and the other one reached out to push Sam’s ever messy hair out of his face. “Plus you are my research guy. I can’t risk something happening to you, Bobby will make me do my own damn research if anything does.”

  
Sam huffed, but couldn’t help a smile from breaking though. “Glad to see how important I am to you.”

  
Dean’s lips were descending, catching Sam’s in a series of quick, hot kisses. “Oh you are very important to me.” Dean pushed Sam gently down, so Sam was on his back. Half of his body was on the tablecloth, the other half resting in the grass. “So very important,” Dean said, as his hand reached underneath Sam’s shirt, unerringly finding a nipple to play with.

  
Sam arched into Dean’s touch, trying to capture Dean’s lips into a longer lasting, more satisfying kiss but Dean was in a teasing mood, and as usual had the upper hand. He gave Sam a few more quick kisses, and then those oh so talented lips of his were moving downwards, toward Sam’s neck. Sucking and licking and his hands were on Sam’s jeans, fumbling with the zipper.

  
“Okay, no wait.” Sam managed to get out, even if it was very breathy. “If you think we are having sex here, out in the open –“

  
“What?” Dean looked up. His lips were shiny, his pupils clearly blown with desire. “Do you think the ducks will mind?”

“I think the kids on the playground equipment will mind. I think their parents will definitely mind.” Sam retorted, managing to pull his shirt down. “Besides, I thought you wanted to come out here to enjoy the great outdoors.”

  
“Oh I am enjoying it all right.” Dean said, his hands pushing inside Sam’s pants, brushing against his cock. “And I think you are too.”

  
“Dean – “ Sam said warningly. “You know that sex you want to have like ever again – “

  
Dean removed his hands, but not before he gave a very ungentle squeeze to Sam’s cock. “Okay big guy. Finish your lunch cause you are going to need the energy for later.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes, but obediently popped a few chips into his mouth. His other hand reached into his pants, touching his wallet. Maybe Dean wouldn’t let him fight the big stuff, but still traveling with Dean was going to be a big adventure and Sam glowed with the fact that Dean wanted to share his job, his life with him.

  
After lunch they walked around the lake, but it was getting cooler and even with the jacket on Sam was chilled. It was the jacket Dean had given him for Christmas so that Sam could give his back. It was brown leather, and to ensure that it always smelled like Dean, Dean always wore it one day a week, even if it was too big for him. Sam always felt tempted to laugh at the sight of Dean’s hands disappearing into the sleeves, but he knew payback would come pretty darn quickly and as much as he liked being tied up, one time Dean had teased him for two hours. Two hours. So Sam didn’t laugh, cause Dean might have that kind of stamina but Sam sure as hell didn’t. Sam was beginning to shiver. They decided to call it a day, and head back to the cabin where Dean reminded Sam he had all kinds of fun ways to warm Sam up.

  
Alphas.

  
On the way through town though, Baby (the car, not Sam) started to make a kind of funny noise, that Dean clearly found alarming. He pulled over at the only garage in town. A short stocky man walked out as Dean popped the lid. Sam stood to the side, he still knew nothing about cars, and for all his nerdiness and interest in a variety of subjects, he was happy to keep his ignorance. Dean, and the man who introduced himself as Mark, the owner of the place, looked at the engine, jabbering lowly about things Sam didn’t care to understand. Finally Dean looked up . “It looks like we are going to have to replace some spark plugs, do a tune up. It’s going to take a few hours. Do you want to see if I can find someone to take you to the cabin?”

“Charlie can.” Mark interjected. “She’s not doing anything anyway.”

  
Sam shook his head no. The town, Morriss City, was small. But Sam had already noticed a place that he really wanted to visit. “I think I will go exploring.”

  
Dean looked unconvinced. “Maybe you should let Charlie – “

  
“I’ll be fine.” Sam insisted. “I will stay in these few streets here, I won’t wander off far. I’m not entirely helpless you know.”

  
Dean looked even more unconvinced.

  
“I have my phone.” Sam pointed out “It will be fine Papa Bear, I swear it.”

  
Dean sighed. “At the first sign of trouble – “

  
“You will be the first to know.” Sam promised.

  
Sam left the two doing whatever a tune up was, and headed into town. He walked slowly, not wanting Dean to see where he was going. He snuck a look and could tell Dean was watching him, just trying not to be obvious about it. He walked into an antique shop, pretending to be interested in a lamp that was no more antique than he was. A few minutes later he went back outside. Dean’s head was over the hood, clearly focused on Baby’s innards thingies. Sam took a deep breath. It was now or never. He walked two shops down and with one more glance Dean’s way and a quick gathering of his courage, he opened the door to the tattoo shop.

 

 


	2. The Heat Is On

  
Sam lived in the same trailer, located in the same trailer park, from the day he was brought home from the hospital to the day he slammed out of the trailer on his way to college. Behind the trailer park was woods, a perfect place for a small boy to hide from his raging drunk of a father. Within these woods was a tall, ancient oak tree that Sam had deemed at the age of 8 was his. And on that oak tree, at the age of 13, in the throes of his first crush, Sam had convinced Dean to carve his name onto It’s trunk.

Dean had been leaning against the tree, trying to convince an unconvinceable Sam that life on the road wasn’t as grand or as romantic as Sam thought it was.

It was Sam’s favorite part of the day. Before Dean school had been Sam’s favorite. Away from his father, away from the dark depressing place he called home. He loved learning, was unashamedly a favorite of his teachers, joined as many clubs as he could so he could stay at school every day after classes. But that changed after Dean. He still loved school and his classes, but Dean was in senior high while he was stuck in Junior High like some little kid. At school, when Sam got a glimpse of Dean he always had someone clinging to him -girls, boys, Betas, Omegas. Sam hated them one and all. But every day Dean waited for Sam to finish sixth period English and walked him home. Clubs were forgotten, meetings were missed. Sam was not going to let anything interfere with his one on one time with Dean

They had been hanging out since arriving back at the trailer park, talking about this and that. It was approaching dusk now, and Dean didn’t seem bored with him at all. Miracles did happen.

“On the move constantly kinda sucks sometimes,” Dean explained to Sam. “It’s like I am a ghost, I’m here and then I’m gone and there is no trace of me left behind. Six months after we move on, no one here will even remember me at all.”

Sam wanted to tell him he would, that he would always remember the tall lanky Alpha with his beautiful green eyes but there was no way he could get the words out so instead he looked down at the ground, trying to think of a way to keep a part of Dean here forever.

A few years ago, Sam had carved his name into that oak, claiming the tree as his. Now he suggested Dean do the same thing. “It will be your mark.“ Sam explained to Dean, a bit too earnestly. “Proof positive you were here.”

Yeah, way too earnestly.

Dean smiled down at him, that fond, kind smile that always made Sam’s stomach do a little flip. “Why not?” Dean asked, pulling a pocketknife from his jean’s pocket. “I’ll put my name right above yours since I’m taller. And older. And therefore, should be first always.” Dean said to him, beginning to carve his name into the wood. “Just think Sammy, years from now people will stand right here and wonder who the hell Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester were.”

After he finished Dean tousled his hair and said “It’s getting late, let’s find you something to eat.” Walking by Dean’s side, bathing in his attention , in that moment all was right in Sam’s world.

For a long time after Dean had disappeared, Sam revisited that oak, tracing his fingers over Dean’s name again snd again and wondering where Dean was and if he would ever him again.

And now he was in the tattoo shop getting Dean’s name permanently etched into his skin.

He had found some papers Dean had signed about his official duties as Sam’s Protector. He had clipped out the “Dean” part of his signature, placing it carefully in his wallet. The hard part had been deciding where to place Dean's name, he finally decided on the skin covering his hip bone. Dean loved that spot, judging by how much time he spent caressing it.  
  
At the last minute he had decided to put an arrow above Dean’s name. For the way Dean protected him and maybe for the way Sam loved him, although the “l" word had not been spoken by either of them

Minutes after the tattoo artist started Sam’s happy buzz began to be smothered by doubts.

Would Dean think he was making too much if a relationship that although intense, neither had defined? Would he think Sam was being a clingy, needy Omega who was trying to force Dean into something Dean might not be ready for?  
  
The artist, probably scenting Sam’s agitation, stopped what he was doing. “Everything okay?” Shawn asked. “It’s not too painful is it?”

Sam shook his head, willing his heart to calm. This tattoo was as much for him as it was for Dean, more actually. And he loved it. That was what mattered. It was his first tattoo, and he would now always have a bit of Dean with him, something he could trace repeatedly, like he did Dean’s name on that oak.

Breathe in, breathe out. It was going to be okay.

A few minutes later, Sam’s phone buzzed. It was, of course, Dean.

“Just about 30 or so minutes here.” Dean wrote. “How R U doing? Need anything?”

Sam looked up at Shawn. “How much longer?” He asked.

Shawn hummed. “it’s a small tattoo, so not much longer. Maybe 20-30 minutes.”

Sam texted back. “I’m fine. I’ll be there in 30. Visiting stores. Having fun learning history of place.”

“Geek” Came back immediately. “See u soon.”

Sam put the phone down and leaned back in the chair. They must keep the heat up in the parlor, he was beginning to sweat. He wanted to say something about it, but it seemed rude to ask that the temperature be set just for him, no one else was complaining. He had always run a little hot, Omega nature and all. He focused instead on the tattoo, imagining Dean’s reaction.

Who would probably like it. Maybe. God why was it so hot in here?

A half hour later, Shawn was finishing up and Dean was sending text after text. “We’re thru. Where R U?”

“Be there minute.” Sam texted back as Shawn went over the after care with him.

There were a few more texts but Sam was pocketing the written after care instructions and handing over his debit card for payment so he ignored them. By the time he had reached the street, his phone had been ringing non-stop and Sam was sweating buckets. He was glad to be outside, letting the cool air flood over his overheated skin.

He could see Dean halfway down the street, phone to his ear, probably going nuts. Definitely going nuts.

Rather than text or call him, Sam rushed over to meet Dean halfway. And by the time he got there, he was actively sweating again. Man, he needed to exercise more, if this short excursion was affecting him this way.  
  
It hit him what this was at the same time Dean pulled him in his arms. “Where the hell were you?” Dean asked. “I called like – hey baby, you are in heat.”

“I need – can we go now please?”

Dean looked around the sparsely populated street and nodded his head, putting his arm protectively over Sam’s waistline and inadvertently touching his tattoo. Sam gave a sharp inhale; which Dean mistook for heat-induced sounds. “I’m going to take good care of you.” Dean promised as he guided Sam toward the Impala. “Just hold on, it won’t be long now.”

Even with the Impala’s air conditioner turned up as high as it would go, Sam’s clothes were soaked through by the time they made it to the cabin. Dean was also flushed as he got out of the car, judging by the bulge in his jeans very impacted by Sam’s heat.

Sam couldn’t wait to get out of the icky clothes, he had his shirt off before they walked into the front door. Dean wasn’t helping things, his hands were rubbing against any part of Sam’s body he could reach, his mouth on Sam’s, then nibbling on his neck, hands pulling on his jeans, hands in Sam’s hair pulling him down for another kiss.

“Fuck wait.“ Sam said to Dean, trying to pry away from his suddenly octopus-like boyfriend. “Let’s get undressed and then we can – “

“Good idea.” Dean interjected as he began pulling off clothes, forgetting for a moment that he needed to remove his boots before his jeans could come off. The sight of Dean all tangled up in clothes would amuse the hell out of Sam normally, but right now he just needed everything off and the show on the fucking road.

Dean was on him again before Sam could straighten up from pulling off his soaked boxers. He was trying to lead Dean to the couch because it was closest, but Dean was working against him, trying to pull Sam toward the bedroom.

Finally, with a growl of frustration, Dean picked Sam up and carried him to the bedroom where he literally tossed Sam on to the bed. Sam bounced a few times and then laid there, a bit dazed from the loss of contact and the delicious manhandling.

Dean stood at the foot at the bed looking disturbingly like a predator surveying his prey. Well, it would have been disturbing if Sam wasn’t turned on by everything about Dean right now.

And then that look of hunger was transformed into a look of worry. “You’re hurt. How did you get hurt?”

Sam’s brain was fuzzy with the wantwantwant so all he could really process was that Dean was in bed with him and was gloriously naked. Dean leaned over Sam, staring at his stomach.

“What happened?” Dean asked, stroking his hand over the bandage on Sam’s hip.

Sam leaned up into the touch, still unsure what Dean was talking about. He began pulling at Dean, trying to get him closer. He smelled so damn good.

“No seriously, hold on a moment.” Dean said, holding Sam’s arms down. “There wasn’t a bandaid there this morning, what the hell happened?”

Bandaid. Oh.

Sam’s eyes skirted over Dean’s, not quite wanting to see his expression to the news. “I got a tattoo. C’mon Dean, I need you. Please?”

Dean frowned. “A tattoo? What kind of tattoo?”

Dean had a tattoo on his chest. Some kind of protection symbol against demons thing. It was pretty. And hot. Dean was pretty. But he would be prettier if his cock was where it belonged. Sam tried to turn over, so he could present himself cause when the hell did his Alpha get this damn slow?  
.  
“No not yet. Hold on.” Dean kept him from flipping over with his stupid super strength. Okay, in Sam’s condition there probably wasn’t any need of strength at all. But still.

Sam whined. “You are a bad Alpha.” He said to Dean, full out pouting. “I’m going to find one of my toys if you don’t hurry the hell up.”

Dean smiled at that. “No need for drastic measures, I am going to give you what you need in just one second, I just need to know about this tattoo first.”

Sam sighed, long and exasperated, and then carefully pulled the bandaid up a bit off his skin.

Dean stared at it a moment, saying nothing. Sam waited semi-patiently for Dean’s response. When Dean looked from the tattoo to meet his eyes, Dean’s were practically glowing.

“It’s my name. You got my name on your skin.“ Dean smiled at Sam. “It’s perfect, I can’t believe you did this.”  
“Yup, I did do this. That.” Stuttered Sam, showing off his Stanford education. “So now can we – “Sam tried to turn over again, but Dean stopped him once more, and carefully replaced the bandaid.

Then Sam had an arm full of Alpha. Finally. Dean kissed him, long and hard and demanding and perfect. This was more like it. His hands were skating over Sam’s body, lightly touching the tattoo, stroking over Sam’s very interested cock. “That is so damn cool.” Dean told him when they both took a second to breathe. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sam wiggled in Dean’s arms. “You, me, too. Now can we get on with it?” He asked, because seriously it was time to get this fucking party started. Every second that passed, Sam’s anxiety and need were growing, and he could tell his heat was affecting Dean, but still Dean held off.

The bastard.

“I’m going to return the favor.” Dean told him, rolling off of Sam and onto the bed on his back. Sam barely resisted smacking him. “I’m going to tattoo your name on a very special place on my body.”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Sam replied eloquently, trying to pull Dean’s back over him, but Dean was unmovable. Like a big rock. Like a big stupid rock.

That got a chuckle from Dean. “And you were so innocent when we met. “Dean said to him, a bit of a smirk on his face. “I’ve ruined you.”

“Yes, do that.” Sam agreed, he was rubbing his body against any part of Dean’s he could reach. Damn it, his body was covered with so much sweat and slick he would feel icky if he didn’t feel so damn needy.   
“Start ruining.”

Dean, who had been all systems go before the tattoo reveal, ignored Sam’s attempts to move him. “I am giving your name a place of honor, I am tattooing your name right here,” Dean informed him, stroking the cock that should have been in Sam minutes ago, very long minutes ago.  
  
“That’s where you choose to put my name?” Sam asked, distracted a bit from the wantwantwant by Dean’s pronouncement. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Maybe it should go on my knot instead. It does belong to you.” Dean kept stroking, smugly watching Sam’s futile efforts to move him. Sam didn’t even try to hide his growl of displeasure and climbed on top of Dean instead. Dean’s smile grew even bigger, as if that was his plan all along. He moved his hands and placed them underneath his head as if he had all the time in the world. Sam knew by now that Dean’s need was as strong as his, but the bastard was determined to play it cool. “You know, the next few days are going to be hard on me. I’m going to have to do so much work, all that pushing and grabbing and pounding – “

“Poor baby” Sam mumbled as he moved his body until it was over the promised land, finally.

“- and so, it is right that the first time you do all the work.” Dean continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken.” So, I’ll just lie here and take it easy.”

Sam paused. His hole right above Dean’s very hard and leaking and inviting cock. “Well I would hate to tire you out, so yeah you stay right where you are, and let me take care of everything,”

Dean looked a bit uneasy at Sam’s over sweet tone but nodded his agreement.

Sam began lowering himself down, bit by bit, as slow as he could make himself go, his slick easing the way. Dean was apparently holding himself still by supreme effort, his teeth were biting his lower lip. With just an inch in, Sam pulled back up and off and leaned down to kiss Dean, flicking his tongue over Dean’s. “Are you okay sweetie? “

Dean said nothing but nodded. Sam again slowly slipped down Dean’s cock, stopping again after an inch or so. It was taking every bit of his willpower to not sink all the way down, not to let Dean fill him but hell if he was going to give up the teasing. He raised back up again, even though the action caused him to force back a whine. He felt gratified by Dean’s moan of discontent. Two could play the teasing game.

“Just lie still,” Sam whispered to Dean, his voice shaking a bit despite his best efforts to sound calm and in control. “I’ll take care of you.”

For the third time Sam began the slow torturous journey down Dean’s cock, but this time before he made it to the same stopping point, without warning Dean grabbed his hips, flipped him over so that Sam was on his back with his legs in the air and jammed his cock into Sam’s very ready hole, not stopping until his balls were pressed against Sam’s ass. Sam laughed with delight, it was exactly what he wanted and needed, and it felt so damn good. He held onto Dean’s shoulders with his hands and his waist with his long legs, practically folded over in half, trying to get purchase as Dean started a punishing rhythm. Sam lifted his body with each thrust, trying to draw Dean even closer, making random nonsensical noises as Dean ruthlessly hit his prostrate with each thrust. Both were so worked up by this point, that it took just a few well aimed thrusts and they were both climaxing, Sam so hard that he was pretty sure his cum hit the ceiling. For a few seconds he faded out, his body just floating as Dean filled him up repeatedly, calming the heat.   
  
“Was that what you wanted?” Dean asked as he leaned down and lightly bit Sam’s nipple, causing Sam to both squeal (though he would never admit that was the sound he made) and tighten around Dean’s knot, causing them both to moan. “Because you know all you had to do was ask.” He continued with a wink, lowering Sam’s legs so they could find an easier position to wait out the knot. Sam figured they had about three hours before the combined rut/heat raised their intoxicating head again - enough time for a shower and to grab food and some much-needed water. It was going to be an interesting five days.

Sam wiggled a bit just to hear Dean’s moan. Yup definitely more fun than going through a heat alone

At the end of the five days, Sam was pretty sure that they ere going to have to pay to have Jessica’s cabin fumigated. There weren’t any surfaces that had been left unscathed from the two of them, getting a sandwich had Dean pushing Sam over the kitchen counter, folded over the table, finally both onto the floor. They had sex on the couch in every conceivable position and some that shouldn’t have even been possible. Not even the bathroom was safe, because both the tub and the counter had been unwilling participants in the heat-athon as Dean had began calling in. Sam had a crick in his neck from the time Dean had picked him up, pushed him against the pantry door, and pounded so hard they had knocked two of Jessica’s pictures off the wall.

  
On the last day they were both wore out and Sam was pretty sure he was going to have trouble walking for a week. But this was by far the best damn heat Sam had ever experienced. And Dean felt the same way about his rut, if the slurred sex-drenched praise he had given Sam with every coupling was any indication. In Dean’s arms right now, he felt loved and calm and safe. And sore. Very, very sore.

They were cuddled on the couch drowsing through some nature documentary, when Dean’s phone rang. “Hiya Bobby.” Dean answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey kid, is this a bad time?” Bad time was Bobby’s code words for please don’t be having sex.

“Nope, perfect timing actually.” Dean assured him. “Got a case for me?”

‘Yeah, possible rogue reaper in Las Vegas.” Bobby informed him. “Interested?”

Dean sat up so fast that he almost dumped Sam in the floor but managed to grab him and set him upright as well. “A reaper. Hell, yeah I’m interested.”

“Jason is already there, but he definitely needs back up on this one. I had a feeling you’d be interested, so I told him you were on your way. Call me when you get there, I’ll update you on what we know.”

“Wait, hold on Bobby.” Dean said, just stopping Bobby before he hung up. “Tell him to hold tight for a bit while I get Sam back to Stanford.”

Sam wanted nothing more than to go with Dean. But Sam had classes next week, and he knew he would probably be in the way. He might need to start a bit smaller. Like a teeny tiny ghost. “You go ahead, I’ll call Jessica, she can come and pick me up. She’s headed home from her parents anyway, it won’t be out of her way. “Much.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, still holding on to the phone. “I don’t want you taking a bus or hitchhiking or – anything. It’s too soon after your heat, you still smell – “

“I smell like you, and with all the sex we’ve been having, I’ll be smelling like you for weeks. I won’t do anything risky I promise, Jessica will come to get me. She probably has Jo with her.”

There was a loud throat clearing from the direction of the phone. “I hate to interrupt all the mushy stuff, but what should I tell Jason?” Bobby asked. “This isn’t something that can really wait.”

“Tell him I am on my way.” Dean said, hanging up the phone as he stood up, pulling on the pants that were on the floor and looking around for his boots. Sam stood up to help him pack, Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “I’m sorry about this. This isn’t exactly how I pictured our time together ending. I hate leaving you behind.”

“I hate being left.” Sam admitted, allowing himself to take comfort in Dean’s strong arms for a moment before pulling away. “But you have work to do, so do I. I’ll see you in a week or so?”

“Not sure how long this will take. “Dean replied, kissing Sam’s hand before letting go. “But I’ll Skype.”

“And call. And text.” Sam added. “Go, do your thing. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Ten minutes later, Sam stood at the cabin door, watching as Baby’s taillights disappeared into the distance and trying not to feel left behind.  
.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - a huntin’ we will go


	3. We Can Work It Out

So, traveling with Dean –

  
Two weeks into their summer-long road trip, Sam has been to five different states, spent time in more than a dozen different cities, has stayed in a different low-scale hotel every night, ate at more mom-and-pop restaurants than he had previously his entire life, was allowed to drive Baby exactly once for about two hours before nervous-nillie Dean took over the wheels again, and spent time in libraries that ran from practically deserted and run down to shiny, modern and full of so many books that Sam’s hands literally twitched with the want to touch them all.

And he spent half of those two weeks waiting.

Waiting for Dean to get back rom interrogating witnesses, because Dean always went as FBI and even disregarding his Omega status, Sam was barely 20 and looked it and could not even pass as a FBI trainee.

Waiting for Dean to finish hunting the ghoul, the wendigo, the nightshifter – all too dangerous for Sam to tag along. When Sam was at Stanford, he worried about Dean, but he also had his friends, his studies, his classes, that paper that had to be done by Monday. Here, on this trip, there was nothing to distract Sam from the worry. So, he would help Dean with the research, help him find out what it was and how to kill it, then retreat to the crappy hotel room of the night and sit and worry. Not exactly how Sam pictured the trip when they had started out.

They were now in the boot-heel of Missouri, in a small town called Blackwell. It was mid-June and it was freaking hot (the locals said it wasn’t the heat that made it so miserable, but the humidity like that was fucking helpful). Sam, who ran hot even when it was freezing outside, took about 2.5 seconds after heading outdoors to soak through his clothes with sweat. But he didn’t care. Cause this – this was a ghost haunting and Dean had finally agreed he could come along. (There might have been whining involved. Maybe. Possibly)

It was dusk, and they were standing in front of a newly abandoned house. The owners had retreated to a relative’s home after being woken up night after night by strange noises, things being thrown, lights that seemed to flick off and on by themselves. They woke up one morning to find every glass in their kitchen had been shattered. They told their story to a few friends, who told others, and finally it had made it into the local newspaper who had written up as a tongue-in-cheek human-interest story. It was a miracle Sam had come across it (if a miracle was defined as checking every hit under ghost he could find in hopes of finding a hunt he could participate in).

So here they were.

  
Sam had gone to the local library, such as it was, to do some research on the history of the house. The library consisted of one room, maybe 500 books, and a middle-age librarian who was apparently wired to be suspicious of anyone who wasn’t local. Sam laid on the charm as thick as he dared, happy for once that Dean wasn’t with him as Dean tended to handle any obstacle by glowering and this woman wouldn’t have taken kindly to him. By the time Sam had finished complimenting the lay out of the books, how neat and clean everything was, and even the necklace Betty (as she introduced herself as) was wearing, she was handing him microfilm and chatting with him about the legends of the town and offering him a glass of sweet tea. Between Betty’s information and the newspaper articles she helped Sam locate, Sam was pretty sure he had found their ghost.

About fifty years earlier a teenager named Johnny Hubble had gone on a murdering rampage, slitting the throats of his father, mother, and little sister as they slept and then cutting himself in around 30 different places until he finally bled to death. The sister lived, but everyone else was buried at the local cemetery.

“Okay, we’ll take a quick look, and make sure it’s a ghost we are dealing with.” Dean told him as they made their way to the front door of the empty house. “Then we’ll go and salt and burn this bastard.”

Sam stood quietly, watching as Dean used his lock pick to open the door. This would be a way Sam could help, if only he could get Dean to teach him how to use one. Every suggestion Sam gave about Dean teaching Sam the tools of the trade, so to speak, were met with mumbled comments about later, soon, we’ve got to handle this case first. But still, he was finally on a case and Sam could feel his heart began to quicken.

The door creaked open, literally creaked cause that was exactly as it should be in a a haunted house Sam thought, and Dean cautiously opened the door. He reached for the light switch, but nothing happened. Either a circuit had been blown, or the owners had failed to pay the electric bill in their hurry to get out of the house. At first, they stood listening to the eerie silence. Just as Dean took a few steps into the front room, gesturing for Sam to follow, there was a loud crashing sound from a room further along on the first floor.

Sam followed Dean as they went in search of the sound. The kitchen was lit up, not by electric lights, but by some sort of supernatural glow. Sam could feel unease course through his body and extremely consciously stepped closer to Dean. The room was destroyed to the point it looked like a cyclone had tore through it, pots, pans, glasses, shards of plates littered the floor, there was something smeared all over the walls, no pattern to it that Sam could determine.

“Johnny?” Dean asked, voice low and even. As if in response, something flew by them so fast Sam couldn’t make out what it was, but he felt a vicious stab of cold as it passed by. The kitchen went dark.

“Okay, I think we’ve seen enough,” Dean declared. “C’mon on Sammy, you’ve been wanting to learn how I do this job. I am going to introduce you to the fine art of grave digging.”

“Not exactly the lesson I had in mind.” Sam said to him, voice barely above a whisper. He wouldn’t admit it to Dean, for fear of being left behind once again, but that ghost, the bare glimpse he had of it, had really freaked him out.

“It’s okay.” Dean told him as they made their way out of the house and toward the Impala. “If you are really good you’ll find there’s all kinds of rewards to be a teacher’s pet.”

Sam rolled his eyes before taking his place in the impala.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in the old part of the cemetery and Dean was not a happy camper.

They found Johnny’s mother and father’s graves easily enough. But not Johnny’s. Instead they were confronted with a dozen unmarked graves, where either the family didn’t have money for a marker, or time and elements had removed any sign of names that had been written on pieces of wood that had been stuck in the ground to mark the spot of a grave. Somewhere in there was probably Johnny’s, but that would mean digging up more than 12 graves, salting and burning the corpses, and hoping no one would notice.

Dean sighed, long and put-out, and placed the shovel over his shoulder. “Let’s go back to the house, if we are very lucky we can find something there that is tying him to that house and salt and burn that instead.”

“Like something with his hair on it?” Sam asked doubtfully, it had been so long ago.

“Something maybe he bled on.” Dean countered. “He cut himself thirty times you said, his blood has to be somewhere.”

“I’m sure the floors have been replaced since then, most everything has.” Sam pointed out as they placed the shovel back in the trunk.

“Well, we will just have to look at everything.” Dean said to him, pulling Sam’s head down for a quick kiss before they once again took their respective places in the Impala. “Welcome to the fun world of hunting Sammy.”

Back again at the house, Dean walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a rifle and then after a moment’s hesitation, pulled out another one that was further down in the trunk. “This uh – “Dean paused a second, picking up a couple of flashlights before he shut the lid. “This used to be Dad’s he left it when we – I checked it out the other day, put salt rounds in just in case. It should be fine.”

Sam touched Dean’s arm, trying to send reassurance to his Alpha. “It’s okay, you don’t have to let me use it if – “

Dean shook his head quickly, firm smile back on his face. “He’s got others. This one will be yours. If you are going to be a hunter you must have something to hunt with, right?” Dean smiled that tight bright smile at him again. “Okay, let’s go gank ourselves a ghost.”

Ad they headed to the front door, Sam thought this was probably a really good time to tell Dean that he had never fired a rifle in his life. A real good time. Dean reopened the door, which they hadn’t bothered to lock on their way out the first time. “Ready?” He asked.

Anytime now Sam was going to tell him.

Right now, in fact. All he must do is open his mouth and - “Yes, ready.”

The thing is – the thing is, Sam rationalized as he followed Dean into the front room., Dean might make him wait in the car if he knew and Sam was tired of waiting. Also, he had fired BB guns when he was a kid, in fact, one day he and Dean and a bunch of other boys had gone out and shot the heck out of some tree trunks in the woods behind the trailer park. That was probably where Dean got the impression he could shoot. One night, not too long after Dean had left, Sam’s father had gone into a drunken rage and the BB gun had been the casualty. Sam had never even held any type of gun since.

It was probably like riding a bike.

Also, BB guns and rifles probably were similar in the way they operated. Maybe.

Also, probably there wouldn’t even be any need for shooting, Dean had handled lots of ghosts. Sam would never even have to fire a shot.

Also, it wasn’t lying if you said nothing at all.

By the time they reached the kitchen, Sam’s anxiety about the rifle situation was so high, that he almost forgot to be nervous about the ghost.

The kitchen was quiet. Apparently after the ghost exited the kitchen on its way out, he hadn’t returned. Above their heads, there were faint creaking sounds that did nothing to soothe Sam’s unease.

Dean handed Sam a flashlight. “I’m going to check upstairs,” Dean told him. “You look around here. Remember we are looking for anything that has Johnny boy’s blood or hair or anything we can salt and burn.”

Well okay. Sam liked being a shadow. He was good at being a shadow. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the person he was supposed to be shadowing walking off and leaving him.

Man up Wesson, this was what you wanted.

Also, another good time to probably mention the rifle thing, but with a squeeze to his shoulder Dean was headed up the stairs. Sam walked back into the kitchen. Johnny seemed the most obsessed with this area, judging by the damage he inflicted in the room. Sam figured it would be a good place to start.

With hands that were only slightly shaking, Sam began opening cabinets. Nothing out of the ordinary where they kept canned foods, in fact these cabinets seemed to be the only part of the kitchen undisturbed. Sam checked the cabinets over the sink, found cleaning supplies, dishwashing liquid. Nothing out of he ordinary. He could hear footsteps above his head and for a second his heart stopped until he realized that was Dean.

Sam bent down to look under the sink when suddenly the temperature in the room dropped about 20 degrees. For a second all he could think was how good the cool air felt. And then, as his brain began to catch up to what was happening and before he could scream for Dean, he was being lifted – lifted and the next thing he knew, he was being pinned up against the counter, his feet nowhere near touching the ground.

Sam opened his mouth to scream (in a totally manly way), when he realized silverware was being thrown at him. The first to reach him was a spoon that hit his cheek without much impact, next a fork stuck in his pants leg and Sam could see knives, all shapes and sizes being lifted into the air.

He screamed. He could hear Dean yelling his name as the knives began coming at him one by one. The first one nicked his ear. He tried to move his head, to move anything, but he was totally pinned. The second one, a steak knife, grazed his wrists. The next one coming was aimed directly at his heart and it was big, maybe one used for carving.

There was the deafening sound of a shot gun blast then Sam was falling the few inches to the ground, landing heavily on his knees. Dimly he heard the knives clatter to the floor. “It’s not a ghost, it’s a fucking poltergeist. I should have realized by the damage he’s been causing. Shit Sam, are you okay? I wouldn’t have left you if I had realized – “

As he spoke Dean was slowly puling Sam up on his shaky legs. “I’m okay, I’m fine.” Dean checked him over hurriedly, his wrist had a tiny cut to it that was barely bleeding, other than that he was unscathed.

“We need to get out of here.” Dean told Sam, handing him his rifle. Sam hadn’t even realized he had dropped it during the attack. “I’ll come back later and deal with this.”

Sam shook his head. “No, I want to stay. Whatever he’s protecting, it’s in this kitchen. It’s under the sink, I’m sure of it.”

Dean looked at him for a long moment, searching his eyes while Sam tried to stand firm and calm, although if Dean could feel how his heart was racing, he’s sure he’d be back in the Impala. “Okay, I’m going to check under the sink. You stand guard.”

Before Sam could suggest maybe they do the opposite Dean was bending down. The room was getting cold again as Dean rummaged. “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary here. A few old paint cans, some tools. Wait,”

Suddenly Johnny was back, for a half a second, Sam could see him bright as day, just as well as he could see Dean. There was nothing where his eyes should be. His skin was dark, and peeling, revealing bones underneath. His mouth was open in a silent scream A heavy frying pan, one of the cast iron ones, began lifting. Johnny wavered and then reappeared, right behind Dean.

  
Sam managed to yell a warning, Dean began to stand up, but he wouldn’t have time to pick up his rifle again before the frying pan hit his head. Sam lifted his rifle, aiming in the poltergeist’s general direction (hopefully) and fired. Sam was totally unprepared for the force of the shot, it knocked him off his feet, his head hitting the stove behind him. The salt round didn’t hit Johnny, but he apparently pissed him off because the next thing Sam knew the frying pan was changing direction. He heard Dean curse somewhere before the world went black.

Sam was only out a few seconds, judging by the fact that Dean was still kneeling by his head when he blinked his eyes open. “Are you okay? Dean asked. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Six is too many, so I’m gonna go with 3” Sam slurred, struggling to sit up. “Johnny?”

“I blasted him, but we are going to have to do something fast. I think we are just making him angrier.” Dean scooted over back toward the sink. “I think it’s here, I just have to find it.”

Sam looked around, the kitchen wasn’t modern by any means, but it been updated since Johnny’s time. The floor was covered with the kind of tile that was made to look like wood. Bit under the sink the floor was old and weathered – real wood. He scooted until he was beside Dean, happy he didn’t have to try to stand quite yet. “I think whatever it is is under the floor.” He told Dean, “Those floorboards there are the only thing that’s been here that long.”

Dean began handing Sam things out of under the sink. The room was getting decidedly cool again. “Here, you do this. I’ll keep zapping that son of a bitch. Let me know when you get everything out.”

Sam heard the shot gun go off once more as he pulled the last of the items under the sink out. He shone his flashlight underneath, there was another shot gun blast. Johnny was coming back faster each time.

“I need something to pry the floorboard up.” Sam said to Dean. “The one furtherest back looks like it could be loose.”

The shot gun blasted again, and a plier was shoved in Sam’s hand. “Hurry Sam, he’s freaking pissed.”

Sam slid the plier underneath the slightly warped wood and pulled, he reached blindly into the crevice left behind and pulled out a book. It was old, the binding cracked, the paper crumbling. As Dean cursed and blasted again, Sam opened the book and realized he was looking at a journal.

“I know you have the compulsion to read every book you come across, but now really isn’t the time Sam.”

Sam had turned to the last page of the journal, scanning quickly.” This was written the day of the murders. He talks about hearing voices, talks about cutting himself. I think the stains on the page are blood.”

Dean tossed a box the salt to him, “Awesome. Let’s end this sucker before he really pisses me off.”

Sam poured salt over the book, then accepted the lighter and the lighter fluid.  
“Goodbye Johnny.” Sam said as he set the book on fire. There was an unearthly scream, and Johnny reappeared, covered in red. He had his hands-on Dean’s throat. Sam dropped the lighter and picked up the rifle. He tried to aim it at the poltergeist, but he knew with him this close to Dean he would never make the shot and Dean was starting to grasp for breath. Sam threw the box of salt at him instead, some of it falling out as it hit Johnny. Dean looked at him a bit startled, looking from the rifle to Sam. Sam jumped away from the sink, as the fire alarm began going off. With one last high-pitched scream, Johnny headed to Sam, but before he could reach him the book burned completely up, and he vanished into nothingness.

“Jesus.” Sam said, trying to get his heart and his breathing both under control.

“Fire Sam.” Dean said to him, pulling him away from the fire than had spread on the floor by Sam’s feet. Dean poured water out of the sink over the small fire while Sam grabbed their rifles and flashlights. “Knock that alarm off.”

Sam pulled the alarm out of the wall, removing the batteries. By the time he had done that, the fire was gone. Dean’s face was sweaty, ashen. For a second, they just stood, looking at each other. Everything had seemed to go so fast, now time felt frozen.

Dean was the first one to move. “We got to get out of here, someone could have heard that alarm. And I want to look at that bump on your head.”

  
Sam felt a rush of disappointment. He though Dean would congratulate him after his first hunt, maybe take him out for a beer with Sam’s fake ID. But instead Dean seemed tense, cold. In the whole time Sam had known him, Dean had been loving, teasing, protective times a thousand, fond, kind – but never cold.

Sam followed Dean out to the car silently. The ride back to the hotel was equally silent. As they got out of the car at the hotel, Dean looked at Sam for a second. “Maybe we should take you to the hospital, get that knot on your head checked out.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s fine. It doesn’t even really hurt. I’ve got no signs of concussion. I don’t need to see a doctor.”

“No signs other than the bump and passing out.” Dean pointed out.

Sam sighed. Even with Dean quite apparently angry at him, he just couldn’t stop with the mother henning. “If I start feeling sleepy or dizzy you’ll be the first to know.”

Dean looked completely unconvinced.

  
“If it was you with the bump on the head, would you go?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

“Okay,” Dean said, opening the hotel room and letting Sam follow behind. “Since you are just peachy, would you mind telling me what the hell went on back there?

  
“Well, there was a poltergeist and- “

“I’m really not in the mood for sass Sam.” Dean said to him. He lead Sam to the bed, indicating Sam should sit down. “You obviously had no idea how to handle that rifle. You could have really hurt yourself, could have hurt me and then where would you have been? Why the hell didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to shoot?”

  
Sam looked studiously at his knees. They were dirty from being in the kitchen floor. He desperately needed a shower.

  
“Sam,” Dean put both hands on his face, coaxing Sam’s head up. “I’m waiting for an answer.”

“You didn’t ask if I could.” Sam mumbled, knowing it was a stupid defense. “You didn’t ask, you just gave it to me and - “

“Damn it.” Dean walked away, pacing in front of the bed. “If I can’t trust you – “

“When have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” Sam said to him, suddenly feeling a surge of his own anger.

“You could have gotten yourself killed. “Dean stopped pacing, facing Sam with steel in his eyes. “You could have gotten seriously hurt. Poltergeist don’t play around Sam. If you didn’t know how to use that rifle, you should have damn well told me, and you know it.”

  
“And be left behind again?” Sam asked, standing up so that was towering over Dean. It was a cheap ass move, and he knew it, but it was the only leverage he felt he had now. “So, I could be hidden away, just to be brought out for research and sex? That’s all an Omega is good for after all right?”

“You are being ridiculous.” Dean snarled. “And sit the hell back down.”

Every muscle in Sam’s body wanted to obey, but he was angry, and this was important. “I’ll stand if I want to. I will go wherever I want to go. And if I want to go on hunts I sure as hell don’t need your permission. I found this hunt, I can find hunts on my own, I don’t need you. “

“And get yourself fucking killed.” Dean was in full alpha mode, snarling tone, chest puffed out, arms crossed.

For a moment, Sam wanted nothing more than to push Dean, push pass Dean, walk out the door, and find the nearest vampire and cut off it’s head just to prove he could.

Except he couldn’t He couldn’t, and he damned well knew it.

Sam could feel tears forming, angry frustrated tears and he turned his back, so Dean couldn’t see.

For a few very long moments, neither one of them said anything. And then Dean sat down on the bed and after a long pause Sam sat down beside him. Dean touched his head to Sam’s.

“Our first fight.” He said, voice soft and gentle. “I kinda hated it.”

Sam fought back a half-hysterical laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “Me too.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean said after time just breathing in each other’s scent. “I know I am way too overprotective. It’s my nature to be, but I know I am no more a slave to my nature than you are to yours. And I know I haven’t told you this, but I am so happy you are here with me. You are more to me than my research guy. More to me than the person I make love to. More to me than I’ve explained to you.”

“You’ve never treated me with anything but kindness and respect and it was cheap of me to say otherwise.” Sam let himself lean into Dean. “I should have told you I had no idea how to shoot a rifle. I just- “Sam picked his head up, looking Dean in the eye. “I don’t want to be a hunter full time, I want to be a lawyer, it’s what I was meant to be, but I want to help. I want to help you save people, if you let me.”

Dean leaned over, his hand rubbing slow, soothing circles on Sam’s knees. “I didn’t know how much you wanted to go with me on the actual hunts, I thought you were happy the way things were. It kills me that you were miserable, and I didn’t know.”

“Not miserable.” Sam insisted, turning his body so he was now facing Dean. “Not miserable, not when I am with you. Just – left out, maybe feeling a bit useless. I’ll hang back, when it’s something extremely dangerous, because I know you would spend more time worrying about me than you would hunting.” Dean started to say something, and Sam put his fingers over Dean’s beautiful lips. ” No, it’s okay. You can’t totally overcome your protective nature, and I would never want you to change who you are. Maybe just adapt a bit. I could help interrogate witnesses, it doesn’t always have to be FBI. Today I pretended to be a college student conducting research, it worked perfectly. You could be a PA, or my older brother, or my boyfriend. It could work. And if you taught me some things, I could help more. Teach me how to shoot a rifle, how to pick a lock, how to use a knife and let me be your back up guy.”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s make a deal. “Dean stood up, going to his backpack and rummaging around. “I’ll show you how to do all those things, but if we are ever on a hunt and you come across something you don’t know how to handle, or you find yourself over your head, even if it means being sent away, you tell me. No more lying by omission.”

“That’s fair.” Sam admitted. “Deal.”

“How’s the head?” Dean asked, having found what he was looking for.

“Fine, really it’s fine Dean.”

Dean approached the bed “Okay, no time like the present then. First lesson, how to get out of handcuffs.”

Sam eyed the handcuffs. Dean had tied Sam up before, with rope, with ties, with padded cuffs. Never once had he had the least desire to free himself. In fact, Dean standing there with the cuffs in his hand, already had Sam’s pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

Stupid Pavlov.

“Is that necessary?” Sam asked, already scooting back on the bed. “I mean, is a monster really going to take the time to handcuff me?”

“Some would yeah. “Dean confirmed., pulling Sam’s arm up as Sam sat against the head board. “Some of them consider you dinner and want to wait a bit to feast. Some just want you temporarily out of the way. And sometimes, a cop misinterprets our actions and think we committed a crime”

“Like breaking and entering? Arson? Grave digging?” Sam asked, watching as Dean placed the handcuffs over one of his hands and the bed post and clicked.

Right on cue, he could feel the slick begin. He did his best to ignore it.

Dean was looking at Sam’s cuffed wrist, his fingers trailing down Sam’s arms, leaving little pinpricks of pleasure. His pupils were dilating, and Sam didn’t even need to look down to know that his wasn’t the only cock plumping up.

“Okay, you really need to get past that bondage kink of yours.” Sam tried to tease, but he knew it came out a wee too much breathy.

Dean grinned at him, suddenly full of playful intensity. With speed he really shouldn’t possess, Dean moved until he was beside Sam, his hands circling Sam’s waist and he pulled down Sam’s pants and boxers with one fluid movement.

Sam’s head went back as the air-conditioned air hit his suddenly bare body. “Fuck.”

Dean was grinning down at him, all shark-like smugness. “My kink huh?”

Sam’s cock was fully hard now, and he was leaking slick like it was his freaking job or something. Which it kinda was.

Dean produced another pair of handcuffs, cause of course he had two, and handcuffed Sam’s other hand to the other post on the bed. Dean made quick work of his own clothes, and joined Sam on the bed, pushing up Sam’s legs as he did so. “Do you know what the best part of a fight is?”

Sam’s eyes were on Dean’s cock – long, full, leaking Pre-cum – all his. “I am going to take a wild guess and go with make up sex?”

Dean pushed in to the hilt with one firm push. “Bingo.”

Sam would have arched off the bed, if Dean’s firm hands weren’t holding him down. Dean didn’t wait for Sam to adjust, he just started pounding in with short, hard thrusts. “God, you feel so good. Every damn time, so tight, so beautiful, so good for me.”

Dean bent over, kissing Sam messily, all teeth and spit. Sam could feel Dean inside him, over him, surrounding him, cherishing him. His hands twitched in the handcuffs, he squirmed against Dean, trying to get closer, trying to touch. Dean pulled his legs up higher, leaving the only contact Sam had was Dean’s cock, pushing in, pulling out, filling him. Dean was watching where their bodies met. “So damn beautiful baby.”

Sam could feel pressure building, his body aching for that extra touch, that extra something. “C’mon on Dean. Please.”

“Not yet.’ Dean breathed, leaning over him but not close enough to put pressure on Sam’s hard cock. “Not yet baby boy. You are so pretty like this, so all tied up, unable to move, unable to do anything but take what I give. And the best part.” Dean’s tongue came out, licking one of Sam’s sensitive nipples. “I am the only one that ever had this, the only one that ever will if I have anything to say about it.”

“Damn it Dean” He didn’t know how Dean managed it, but he was hitting his prostate with every perfect thrust. In, out but still not quite enough. “Just let me – “

“No, soon but not yet.” Dean’s mouth was on his, his tongue on his tongue, and for a second all Sam could do was melt into the pleasure. “We’ve never tried you coming untouched. Maybe this would be a good time to try it.”

Sam bit back a retort that maybe Dean should try it first. Then he realized that maybe he couldn’t move, but he could do one thing. The next time Dean thrust in, Sam tightened his stomach muscles, he could feel his insides grip Dean’s cock, as Dean tried to pull out.

“Damn. Fuck Sam’ Dean breathed. “Do that again.”

Bossy fucker. Still Sam did the same thing again and was rewarded by seeing Dean’s hands move to his stomach, caressing his tight muscles, sending a thrill of want through Sam’s body. Dean’s hand went lower as Dean’s thrusts sped up. Sam could feel the knot tugging, trying to catch as Dean reached his cock. Dean’s gaze caught Sam’s, and for a second everything seemed suspended until one, two, three firm strokes and Sam was coming, body pushing up off the bed, cum shooting, fingers tightening in the cuffs. Dean pulled out, slotted behind Sam and back in as Sam rode out the aftershocks. He vaguely was aware the knot was in, that Dean had released the handcuffs from a key he had hidden god knows where and who really cared. Sam snuggled up against his Alpha, feeling sated and safe and warm.

Behind him, one of Dean’s hands were around his waist, pulling him in further. “I love you Sam.” Dean whispered in his ear.

It was the first time Dean had said those words to him, and there was no fanfare, no flowery speech, no expectations of anything in return. Sam was glad he hadn’t said it right after the fight, not said it because he wanted to appease Sam or to comfort him. He just said it because it was true.

And Sam said the words back as he let sleep take him under and away, safe in the arms of his Alpha.

 


	4. Spinning Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever in this verse - Dean’s POV. At the beginning anyway. Thanks for the kudos and comments that have been feeding my poor muse. Now if I could just get her (or him) (probably a him) (judging by how contrary it is) to work on my Big Bang!

It was a damn fine night.

Warm, but not stifling hot like the South had been. Moon bright, stars winking down at them, walking hand-in-hand with his boy. Sam beaming with a smile that put the sun to shame, lips slightly pink from the cotton candy he practically inhaled just moments before. All around them excited children, tired parents, giggling teenagers, vendors barking at everyone within range to try their game cause guaranteed winner every time yessir, and no way was Dean leaving this traveling fair without winning Sam something huge and fluffy.

Yup, it was a damn fine night.

Dean bet Sam’s lips tasted even more like spun sugar than usual, the remnants of the cotton candy giving them an irresistible pink shine. So, Dean didn’t resist. Stopping in the middle of the crowd, uncaring of the irritated glares he got as people walked around them, Dean pulled Sam’s face down and he kissed his Omega. Yup, blissful spun sugar. Delicious and hot and -

“Not that I’m complaining" Sam said, taking a moment to kiss Dean for emphasis. “But aren’t we supposed to be hunting?”

Hunting.

Dean felt a swirl of pride as he looked up at his Omega. It probably shouldn’t have surprised him, as smart and hard-working and fucking intuitive that Sam was, but Sam had taken to hunting as well as – well as if he had been around it all of his life. In the two weeks since their fight (something that Dean hopes they never repeat, no matter how awesome the make-up sex had been), Sam had learned a ton. He could now shoot all the weapons in Dean’s arsenal, he didn’t hit his target all the time, but with a bit more time and practice, he’d be a damn fine shot. He could wield a knife, he could swing almost anything and use it as a weapon, he was as strong of an Omega as Dean bet there ever was and he used his strength well. He could now pick any lock that Dean presented him with, even handcuffs and wasn’t that just a damn shame.

Part of him didn’t want Sam anywhere near dangerous things, a huge part of him if he was being honest. But another part, an ever-growing part, was just so proud of Sam and happy to have back-up after so long hunting on his own. They had just come from offing a soul eater in Washington DC (and wasn’t that ironic?) sand Dean had realized just how much he had missed hunting with a partner. Sam’s youth and puppyish demeanor were powerful tools, he was able to get information from witnesses that were intimidated by Alphas, and he was a strong steady force by Dean’s side.  
And if Dean felt the overwhelming need to make sure Sam always smelled like him so the civilians and witnesses and the fucking monsters knew that this big, beautiful ball of eternal sunshine was taken – well, Sam didn’t seem to mind. Thinking of all the creative ways he had marked Sam, Dean pushed one hand under Sam’s shirt, running small circles over Sam’s tattoo. His initials, his Omega, his Sam.

Yeah it was going to suck when Sam went back to school and Dean was a lone wolf again (so to speak) but right now, right now, this was the happiest Dean had been iin – well ever.

Sam was looking down at him, a small smile on his lips. “Earth to Dean. “He said, waving one of his big hands in front of Dean’s face. “Are you with me?”

“Always.” Dean answered, unashamedly sincere and pulled Sam’s head down for another kiss. Damn, most of the sugar was gone. He was going to have to buy his boy another cotton candy. Maybe two.

“Hunting? “Sam reminded when their lips broke apart, but it came out breathless and Dean didn’t even bother to try to hide his smirk.

“Not hunting, scoping. “Dean corrected him, taking Sam’s hand in his once more and heading deeper into the fairway. It was a fairly big set-up, which sucked for them. But in the night, with al the lights, it looked – well at the risk of having to turn in his Alpha chip – it looked kind of magical. Sam must have felt so too, his eyes, looking blue in the midst of all the colored lights surrounding the rides, were shining.

In their direct path was a Ferris wheel, peppered with multi color lights, making its slow careful rounds.

“I think the ferris wheel operator looks suspicious. We should definitely check her out.” Dan informed Sam.

Sam looked over. The ferris wheel operator was a young Beta woman, maybe in her late 20’s, and came up to maybe Sam’s upper torso. She had a wide smile, chatting easily with everyone that came on the ride. Sam turned back to Dean, looking at him a bit confused before his adorable eyebrows uncreased. “Yeah, a real danger that one. Admit it, you just want to ride the ferris wheel.”

“I just want to be thorough. No stone untouched.” Dean replied, trying his best to hide his smile.  
  
They were here because a man had spontaneously combusted. That was the headline that got their attention. It wasn’t much to go on, and supposedly this kind of thing had happened before, but it just screamed supernatural. The man had died in central Indiana, had been alone when he burst into flames. All they found was his ashes, nothing near him, including the coffee table he had set his drink on, was even singed. He wasn’t a smoker, wasn’t apparently suicidal, and Bobby said that hunters had already checked the place out – no sign of ghosts or hex bags or anything out of the ordinary if you discounted the fact that the man had went up in smoke.

Dean thought it was a dead end, but Sam, gifted nerd that he was, did some research and found that a few towns over, a woman had cut herself 48 times. There weren’t any hesitation wounds, and she should have passed out before more than half of the wounds had been inflicted. In Minnesota an Alpha named Mark Foreman had choked to death – but he hadn’t been eating and nothing was found lodged in his throat. By the end of a night spent painstakingly checking newspapers and twitter posts and blogs across the Midwest, Sam had found eight deaths that could be considered highly suspicious. The brain on that guy.

Of course, although the deaths were unusual, they had nothing in common. No two died the exact same way. There was nothing that tied these people together. They were different ages, different orientations, different occupations. Some were married, some not. A few had kids, others were childless. And what kind of supernatural creatures traveled around to such an extent while constantly coming with new and creative ways to kill their victims?

It was Dean who figured out the link. Out of the blue, he remembered that time when he was six and a traveling circus happened to be in the town his Dad was hunting in. He had begged to go, but his Dad insisted that killing the siren was more important than Dean seeing elephants, and John had been right. Sam had done his clicky-click thing he did with his laptop (Dean could use one, but he was about six times slower than Sam who apparently was born with a keyboard attached to his hand) and didn’t find a circus but did find a fair that spent the summer going from one town to another.

They caught up with it in Wisconsin, a fairly big town with the hokey name of Goobertown. The fair was apparently very successful, judging by the large crowd that was here tonight. But it wasn’t the crowds Dean was interested in, it was the regulars, the ones that traveled with the fair – the ride operators, the men and women who hawked the games, the person at the ticket booth. Somewhere there was a killer, Dean could feel it in his very being, he could feel the adrenalin rush that always came when he was hunting and his prey was close. They came to the fair tonight to try to determine who their best suspects were, they would come back later when everything closed down, and then their real investigation would begin.

“So, isn’t a ferris wheel a bit tame for an Alpha?” Sam asked, after they bought their tickets for a ridiculously over-priced amount and were standing in line.

“I was thinking you might like it” Dean said to Sam, with a wink. “I know how you like begin high, looking down at everyone.”

Sam rolled his eyes in that completely adorable way of his. “Always thinking of me, my knight-in-shining-armor Alpha.”

Dean felt that surge of pride he felt whenever Sam called him his Alpha, even when he did so mockingly. A year ago, he thought he was doomed to be alone forever, but now –

Now the night was theirs, now his lover’s eyes were shining, and they were at the top of the ferris wheel looking down at the bright lights and the teeny-tiny people and Sam smelt so damn good and tasted even better and Sam was looking at him with such joy and warmth in his eyes and Dean had his arms wrapped around his Omega and the world and all its problems just faded into nothingness.

It was a damn fine night.

Later-

Sam wandered around the outskirts of the fair, one eye on Dean and the other on the booths that lined the edge of the fair. Dean was talking to some Alphas, a loud boisterous group of them. sharing his flask and hopefully getting some information about who the most likely suspects for the murders were. They had talked about it quickly and quietly, deciding that these Alphas were more likely to spill if there wasn’t an Omega around, judging by the way they were clearly talking about every Omega that walked by they had probably made the right decision. Sam watched without hopefully being obvious as they discussed a pair of Omega women that had just passed them. Dean was carefully not joining in the discussion about them. Smart man.

Sam was so focused on keeping one eye on his Alpha, he forgot he was also supposed to be checking out the booths near him, when he was pushed by a middle aged female Alpha. She was almost his height, but several times stronger, Sam actually teetered a second before regaining his footing. By the time he regained his equilibrium, the Alpha had disappeared into the crowd. Sam turned to find a woman watching him, she was fairly young he guessed, her hair hidden by a scarf, lines around her eyes could be from laughter or dark liner, her eyes were black, and Sam was close enough he would have been able to scent if she as an Alpha or an Omega, so she must be a Beta.

“Sorry about that.” The woman said to Sam, a curious kind of half smile on her lips. She had a distinctive accent that Sam would have bet his favorite hoodie was fake. “Some people just don’t like hearing the truth.”

Sam looked at the sign over the woman’s head. “Madame Maria – Fortune Teller.” Sam didn’t believe in fortune tellers. Well, he used to not to. But once you accepted that there were witches and ghosts and shapeshifters, psychics didn’t seem to be that big of a leap. However, he didn’t believe a real one would be trailing around a fair.

“Come on in big guy, let me tell you what life holds for you.” Maria gave him a wink and stepped aside.

Sam hesitated. He knew Dean wouldn’t like him wandering in there alone, but Dean was occupied. This woman could be a suspect, if she was any kind of mystic she could very well either be cursing these people somehow or maybe targeting and executing them some other way. Sam bit his lip, unsure.

“C’mon, don’t tell me a big boy like you is afraid of getting his palm read?” She teased.

“Will I meet someone tall, dark and handsome?” Sam couldn’t help but ask as they walked into the trailer. The “reading room” was in the front of the trailer, the rest of the trailer was blocked off by a big closed door. There was a couch on one side of the room, a small table with two chairs on each side on the other, a crystal ball on the table. It was all Sam could do not to roll his eyes at it.

“Well, you might.” Maria replied, indicating Sam should sit on the chair opposite her. “But I think your Alpha would be upset if you did.”

For a second Sam looked at her, bemused. Then he realized she could have easily have seen him with Dean, and the fact that Dean insisted on scent marking him pretty continuously, it was probably obvious that Sam was “taken.”

Maria held out her hand, indicating Sam should hold out his. Sam gave her his hand, trying not to be obvious as he scoped out the room. There wasn’t a lot to look at, this was one place he and Dean would have to come back to after –

Maria gasped. Sam returned his focus to her, a feeling of unease coursing through him. “Is it bad?” He asked.

“Um no.” Maria dropped his hand and pushed back on her chair. “Just the opposite - you are going to live a long and happy life with your Alpha, lots of children, you will make a fine lawyer, everything is coming up roses for you.” She stood up, motioning for Sam to do the same. “I’m sorry, I am more tired than I thought. If you’ll excuse me – “

Guessing he was with an Alpha was one thing, guessing what his career choice was another. There weren’t a lot of Omega lawyers around, even in this day and age. Sam scraped his chair back, noticing as he did so that the crystal ball was turning a deep shade of blue. Without thinking he reached out to touch it.

“NO!” Maria pushed him, not as hard as the Alpha had, but hard enough that Sam took a small step back. The crystal ball was clear again.

There was definitely something really wonky going on here.

“Your Alpha is looking for you.” Maria informed him. “You should really go.”

She looked anxious and upset, Sam took another look at the crystal ball. There was something odd going on –

Looking at Maria, he once again deliberately and slowly reached out to touch it.

Maria was standing by the door, practically wringing her hands. “You are a hunter, you should really know better.”

It was past time to go get Dean. Sam moved away from the table but with his nervousness he brushed against it. The crystal ball teetered, and Sam watched helplessly as it rolled off the table and shattered on the floor.

Maria rushed forward, tears forming in her eyes. Sam crouched down, intending to pick up the larger pieces of glass before someone hurt themselves.

“Stop it you idiot. It’s not for you,” Maria knelt down also, sadly looking at the broken pieces. “You’ve ruined everything.”

“I can pay to replace it,”. Sam said to her. “Or – “

Maria laughed, a dark and bitter parody of a laugh. “It can’t be replaced. It was priceless, passed down from generation to generation, giving my people the power we deserved. Centuries it gave us, justice was ours and then you came along.” Maria’s black eyes flared as she looked into Sam’s hazel ones. “I knew you would be the one to bring ruin to me, I just didn’t think you would destroy our legacy.”

  
Sam put two and two together and came up with a monster. “You murdered all those people. “  
  
“Only if they were bad.” Maria was crying, her mascara running down her cheeks, she took off her scarf, her long black curly hair framed her face. “Believe me, you have to, only if they needed to be, only if they were bad.”

Sam stood up and Maria followed, “Even if that’s true, you don’t get to be judge and jury.” Sam told her. “I’m going to get Dean and – “

“No!” Maria grabbed his arm, she would be easy to get away from but Sam held still, wanting to know what she was going to say. “Now that the crystal ball is gone, I won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore. It was the ball that did it – if it was touched it – I don’t have that kind of power on my own. I can’t hurt anyone, but your hunter boyfriend won’t care about that. Just let me go. Please.”

“Look – “This was over Sam’s head. She was a person, not a monster, and Sam had no idea how Dean handled people. Would the police even begin to believe them if they took her in and told a story about an evil crystal ball?  
.  
“I am a real physic, I can tell you about your children.” Maria pleaded. “Just give me a ten-minute head start. You want to know about the children right?”  
“About the children I am going to have in like ten years?” Sam asked, confounded. “I am supposed to let you go, after you murdered innocent people, for stories about possible future children? Cause I’m an Omega right and that’s all we live for?”

“Ten years” Mari snorted, edging toward the door that lead to the rest of the trailer. “More like six months.”

Sam bit down a laugh. Some physic. Six months would mean he was pregnant now and he was definitely not pregnant. Just then, he heard his name being shouted. He yelled back as Maria opened the door. Sam knew he couldn’t let her leave and he lunged for her, but his clumsiness won again as he tripped over a chair and sprawled dangerously close to the broken glass just as Dean came running in the room.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, his hands already on Sam, searching for damage. “What the hell happened? I can’t leave you for five minutes- “

“You have to get her.” Sam said, pointing toward the back of the trailer. “it’s her.”

Without any other information, Dean went after Maria. Sam looked down at the scattered glass, he knew that it was probably a cursed object and he was damn lucky he never actually touched it. He looked around and found a broom in the closet and began sweeping it up, afraid someone might come and accidentally try to pick the pieces up.

Dean returned a short time later Maria-less. “That girl can run fast.” Dean said, huffing a bit. “What is she?”

“As far as I can tell, just a physic.” Sam informed him, “It was the crystal ball, I think it was a cursed object so be sure and not touch it. There is glass everywhere.”

Carefully Sam and Dean swept up the rest of the glass and found a box to put it in. Dean insisted on carrying the box, of course he did, and by the time they made it out of the trailer, the fair was closing down.

  
.  
“So, what are we going to do about Maria?” Sam asked as they made their way through the last of the fair holdouts

Dean shrugged. “We have her magical killing machine, so without it she should be pretty harmless. I’ll have Bobby ask the other hunters to keep a lookout for her, but my guess is she is going to be deep under ground.”

They had arrived at the entrance of the fair, and Dean stopped at the food truck sitting there. “Really?” Sam asked.

“I’m getting you another cotton dandy. “Dean said, holding the box in one hand as he paid for it with the other. “For later.”

“A reward for a job well done?” Sam asked as he took the big bag of spun sugar from Dean. It was pink and blue, and he knew his lips would end up colored to match.

“For the sweet tooth in us both.” Dean grinned as he gave Sam a quick kiss before making their way to Baby.

It was the next day as they were packing to leave when Sam read about the woman whose car had began spinning in the middle of the road, video cameras showed it spinning and spinning until finally hitting the side of a tree. The woman was dead, not from her relatively minor injuries, but apparently from shock.

It was the Aloha that had almost knocked Sam down the day before. Sam should have realized she was in danger, he should have done something.

“Nonsense.” Dean said, when Sam guiltily told him this. “There was nothing you could have done. If she had touched the glass, she would have been a goner. That’s on that witch not on you.”

“Physic,” Sam corrected.

Dean shrugged. “Same difference. Don’t beat yourself up about this Sam, seriously. We can’t save everyone, but no one else can be hurt by that thing and that’s a win,” Dean had talked to Bobby over the phone who agreed that it was probably a cursed object. They had decided the best thing to do was take it to a warehouse John had, there were other similar things there Sam understood.

  
“Sides look,” Dean said, reading ahead in the article. “They went to this woman’s house and found a five-year-old girl locked up in a closet. Sounds like she the world is better off without her, heaven knows that little girl is.”

Sam remembered Maria telling him that she only killed bad people.

And then he began to feel physically ill because that’s not all that Maria had said. Maria had said he was- that he –

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, putting the laptop down and rushing to Sam’s side. “What’s wrong Sam?”

Sam forced his heart to settle and managed to give Dean a bit of a smile. “Just a headache, came out of nowhere.”

“Maybe we should stay here another day,” Dean replied with a frown. “Let you rest up.”

Sam shook his head no. “I want to get rid of that thing.”” Sam told him. “I’ll just take a bit of a rest in the car, I’ll be fine in a bit, I promise.”

Dean handed him some aspirin which Sam went to the bathroom and pretended to take. He looked at himself in the mirror. If he was three months – March was when he had his heat. But he had the birth control patch. There was no way he could be pregnant. No way. Maria was just trying to distract him, and hey it had worked.

He wasn’t pregnant. He just simply wasn’t.

Sam took a deep breath, picked up his bag and headed to join Dean in the car and he didn’t even have to pretend everything was normal because it was. It was.


	5. The Room Where It Happens

Sam took another look at the cheap radio clock by their bed. It’s bright big mocking numbers read 2:38 a.m. He might as well give sleep up as a lost cause. Gently he removed Dean’s arm from around his waist. His Alpha mumbled something in his sleep, incoherent and soft, but then rolled over on his back and stilled. Slowly, being as silent as he could, Sam grabbed his cell phone and the hotel key and headed outside.

They were in a small town in Pennsylvania, the name of which Sam couldn’t remember. They had dropped the remnants of the crystal ball in Dean’s father’s storage unit, which was full of interesting things that Dean wouldn’t let him approach, must less touch and to Sam’s great amusement, mementos from Dean’s past, including a picture of him with a gun as big as he was around the age of eight and Dean’s first grade report card which included a note from the teacher about how a sweet kid Dean was. Sam had to admit, he teased Dean endlessly about being “sweet” until Dean shut him up by pressing him against the door of the storage unit and kissing Sam until he couldn’t think, much less tease.

They were now traveling a bit aimlessly, looking for their next hunt. Sam had never been on this side of the country (never been anywhere until Dean kept his promise about showing Sam the world – well a small part of it anyway) so they were purposely meandering, stopping at anywhere either one of them found interesting. The result was that they had been together 24/7 and Sam hadn’t had time to deal with his little problem, if there was a problem, which there probably wasn’t.

Sam made his way to the side of the cheap motel and slid down to the ground on his knees. He was just wearing pajama bottoms, but it was warm out and he didn’t feel uncomfortable. The hotel was facing a highway, and Sam could hear vehicles whizz by as he pushed the number 2 contact on his phone.

“If you are not dying, I am going to kill you.” Came the clearly sleep-ridden voice of his best friend.

“Sorry, Jess. I didn’t think you would be asleep this early.” Sam responded., checking the time on his phone. It should be before midnight there, Jessica was usually a late to bed, late to rise kind of person.

“I have an early shift tomorrow.” Sam could hear movement, a question being asked and answered.

“No, don’t get up. It can wait.” Sam assured her. “I’ll call you back tomorrow, after your shift at the clinic.”

Jessica was doing her practical nursing rotation this summer at the free clinic at the university, Sam knew it was hard demanding work and that Jessica needed her rest.

“Don’t you fucking dare hang up on me.” Jessica ordered. “I’ll be fine, I’ll catch a nap after my shift at the clinic. What’s going on with you? Something amiss in your summer of love?”

“No, it’s been great.” Sam answered. “Dean’s great, perfect even.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam could hear a cabinet door open and water pouring. He could picture Jessica in her kitchen, fixing a cup of tea and suddenly he felt homesick. “Everything is so hunky-dory that you felt compelled to call me in the middle of the night. And Sam, stop chewing on your fingernails.”

Sam didn’t even ask how she knew, he just guilty pulled his finger out of his mouth. “I think I might be pregnant.”

There was total silence on the other side of the phone and then the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. “Way to warn a girl.” Jessica said. “You could have eased me into that bit of news.”

“Sorry.” Sam studied his jagged fingernails. “I just had to tell someone.”

“You haven’t told Dean?” Jessica asked.

“I don’t know if there is anything to tell. I mean, it’s all very stupid really.” Quickly, Sam explained about the psychic and what she told him. “I am probably just getting worked up over nothing.”

“Any nausea? Dizziness? Feel any different?” The sound of the kettle whistling, and movement on the other end of the phone.

“Nope, nothing.” Sam said, feeling a sense of relief. “I mean, if I was pregnant I would be three months along. I would be experiencing morning sickness by now, and I haven’t been sick, not once. I feel great, actually. I’ve been working out with Dean. I think I even have a six pack. Well, maybe more like a three pack but still – “

“Sam, stop babbling. “Jessica interrupted. “You do realize that not all pregnancy includes morning sickness, right? Something like a quarter of those pregnant never experience any kind of sickness.”

That news stunned Sam. “But on tv – “

“Yes, Sam. TV is where you should get all your health information, for someone who is almost a genius you can be – well - not sometimes.” There was silence again as Sam tried to process this information. “You used the implant, right? For birth control during your heat?”

  
“No, I went with the patch. I did my research, online not on TV Miss Smarty, and it seemed the best alternative. Why?”

“There was this girl at the clinic – “Jessica paused and then went on, her voice low like she was sharing a secret. “Turned up pregnant, swore she used the patch during her heat which was right around the time yours was.“

This bit of news was quite unsettling, and quite the coincidence if Sam turned out to be pregnant too. According to the gospel of Dean, there was no such things as coincidence. This would need further study if he was pregnant. Big if. Another thought occurred to Sam.

“If I was pregnant, my scent would change. I wouldn’t even need a pregnancy test. Dean would be able to tell.”

On the other side of the phone, Jessica was laughing. “Dean has you so scent marked, little of your natural scent is coming through. I wouldn’t rely on either one of yours ability to scent this secret out.” Jessica was moving around again. “Look, tell Dean, go to the nearest pharmacy, and get a pregnancy test. Finding out for sure beats staying up all night, worrying yourself into a frenzy, and biting off the last of your poor fingernails.”

Sam took his finger from his mouth. Again. “I’m not telling Dean, but I will pick up a pregnancy test as soon as I get a chance.”

 

“Sam – “

“I can’t do this to him.” Sam explained, hearing that break in his voice that he hated because it made him feel weak. “I know a sense of responsibility is coded into an Alpha’s DNA, but his is so strong. You should see him Jessica, he’s so happy he’s practically floating, hunting, showing me the ropes, sharing his passion. And his job is so important , the lives he saves, the way he makes the world a better, safer place. I can’t take him away from all that, and he‘ll give up everything for me and the baby, how could I ever be that selfish? If I am pregnant, then I am going to leave him. I’ll always have a part of him with me, and he’ll be free to live the life that he loves.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say and believe me that’s saying something.” Jessica informed him, anger in her voice. “What the hell kind of logic is that?”

‘Jess – “

“No, you listen to me. For centuries, centuries Sam, Alphas and Betas took it on themselves to protect poor helpless little Omegas by cocooning them so that nothing of the world could touch them. They decided that Omegas with their sensitive natures couldn’t handle higher education, so they just kept them at home. That Omegas were too valuable to work outside the home, so they limited their world to a home and a family. Nobody asked what the Omegas wanted, they just deiced what was best and went with it. And now you tell me you are doing the same thing to your Alpha, the man that you love? Well fuck that.”

“It’s not the same – “Sam began.

“It’s exactly the same. Those Alphas and those Betas did what they did not to be mean or cruel, but because they loved their Omegas and they thought they knew what was best. It’s exactly the same Sam. Dean is a grown man, he deserves to know if he fathered a child, he deserves to decide what he wants to do about you and the baby. Don’t take that away from him Sam.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ll tell him but not until I know there is something to tell. I’m not going to worry him when it’s probably nothing.”

It took Sam a second to realize the low buzzing that he had been hearing for the last few seconds was actually a voice. The scent hit him just as the realization did. He scrambled to a standing position. “Get some sleep Jessica, I’ll talk to you later.”

“I want to know the second you know.” Dean had turned the corner, he was on the phone too, but it was impossible not to notice the look of relief on his face when his eyes locked with Sam. “Well the second after the second, because your first better be telling your Alpha.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam turned to Dean and smiled. “Thanks Jessica you are the best.”

“And don’t you ever forget it. “Jessica told him before hanging up the phone. Dean was still talking, well listening mostly, and his hand reached for Sam’s who gratefully took it. “Okay Bobby, we should be there by tomorrow. Yes. Yes. Of my God, I’m hanging up now.”

With the phone call ended, Dean pulled Sam to him, his strong arms wrapped around Sam’s waist. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry,” Sam leaned into his Alpha, inhaling the scent that meant love, home, safety to him. “I couldn’t sleep, decided to check in with Jess.”

“Are you finally going to tell me what is bothering you? “ Dean asked, pulling back a bit to gently push the hair back from Sam’s eyes.

“Nothing’s bothering me Dean, just homesickness I guess.” Sam looked in his lover’s eyes, enjoying the way the light from the stars reflected in them. “Why was Bobby calling? It must be important for him to give up beauty sleep.”

Dean chortled, and took Sam’s hand, leading Sam back to their room. Once there, Dean pushed Sam against the hotel door, holding him there for a second. “When you are ready to talk to me, I’m ready to listen.” Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean opened the hotel door and ushered him inside. “There’s a case. Remember what I told you about werewolves?”

Sam nodded. They were all descended from werewolves, but centuries of time had muted many of the true werewolves’ characteristics. Some remained, the a/b/o dynamics, the Alphas being strong, Omegas being the primary child bearers, heats and ruts. But they no longer turned, were no longer the brutal predators of the past. There were a few actual werewolves still, in the fringes of society. Their bite would turn you into an actual werewolf, and they treated their Betas brutally and their Omegas much worse. The Alphas were stronger than the normal Alphas – faster and far more lethal.

“There’s been a den of them sighted in Washington DC.”

“So, are we headed there now?” Sam asked, reaching for his duffel bag to begin packing.”Do we know where the den is? Washington DC is pretty big so I hear. It’ll be like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“No, we leave in the morning. And not ‘we’”

Sam stopped his packing to look at Dean, question mark in his eyes.

“Look Sam.” Dean placed the duffel bag back on the ground and led Sam over the King sized bed, gently pushing him down and then sitting beside him. “I know I promised to dial my overprotectiveness down a notch or two.”

“Or several.” Sam couldn’t hold adding.

“Or several.” Dean echoed. “But these werewolves, they are strong, and they are fast and any unmated Omegas they come across, they claim.”

Sam put his hand in Dean’s. “They’d be too late, i already am claimed.”

  
“The only claim they recognize is the mating bite.” Dean informed him. “It’s just too dangerous for you, and I know you don’t like it when I make rules you don’t want to follow, but I just can’t let you go on this hunt.”

“I don’t always mind when you make rules, Dean. I just like pushing against them and seeing you get all flustered.” Sam replied with a smile. “But I know you are right in this one instance, so I won’t compromise the hunt by insisting on being a part of it.”

“Did you just say I was right?” Dean asked, mischievous grin in full force.

“Did you miss the ‘in this instance’ part?” Sam teased back. “You aren’t going to face them alone are you? I mean, if one is much stronger than a normal Alpha- “

“No, that’s why Bobby called. He’s gathering any hunters in the vicinity, mostly Alphas. We are going to hit them with everything we got.” Dean pulled Sam’s head to his shoulder, gentle rubbing his back. “I can feel your worry, I promise I will be careful. But I can’t not do this Sam, people are getting hurt, being turned against their will.”

“I know you have to do this, and in return you are just going to have to accept I am going to worry.” Sam said, enjoying being engulfed by his Alpha’s scent.

Dean pulled Sam’s head up, fingers tracing his check bone to his jaw. “Are you ready to tell me yet?”

There was no way Sam was going to drop the news of a pregnancy before a hunt of this size. Possible pregnancy. “I promise, after the hunt, we will talk.”

“Okay then.” Dean said, apparently deciding to let the matter drop. “So, trouble sleeping huh? I know something that always puts you right to sleep.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, in a deliberately overblown attempt at seduction.

Sam laughed. The pushed himself further up the bed. “Can we just cuddle instead?”

In typical. Dean fashion, he grumbled and complained and went on about mushy Omegas, but Sam knew that when Dean wrapped his arm around him, Dean was just as contented as he was. And although he felt Dean fall asleep before he did, eventually his mind gave up the endless circling and he fell to a light, restless sleep.

“So, do you think we can get a tour of the White House before we leave?” Sam asked Dean, as he unpacked at the hotel, having arrived in town shortly after noon. “I want to be in the room where it happens.” He added, unabashedly grinning at his own cleverness.  
“You are so nerdy, you are in a class all by yourself Like Guinness World record of nerdom.” Dean responded, but his smile gave him away. “Let’s take care of the werewolf problem, and then we will worry about you getting your geek on.”

“Hey, you know the werewolves might be there.” Sam said. “I mean have you seen the President – “

“Hold that thought.” Dean answered his ringing phone, then stepped outside to take the call. Sam knew he was arranging a meeting with the other hunters that had arrived. Sam had spotted a pharmacy a few blocks over, once Dean headed out he would make his way there and finally know for sure.  
.   
“Do you have a stomach ache?”

Sam hadn’t realized he was rubbing his stomach or that Dean had reentered the room. Feeling more than a tad guilty, he dropped his hand. “Just gas I think. So, have they located the den?”

Dean shook his head no. “But we are meeting in a few to scout some possible locations. Will you be okay here while I am gone? Anything you need me to get you before I leave? Something for your stomach?”

  
“No Mama Bear, I will be fine. Go on, I promise to stay out of trouble until you get back again.”

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and into a kiss. “I shouldn’t be gone too long, I’ll text you when I know something.”

“I’ll just catch up on Games of Thrones whole you are out.” Sam said, pulling out his laptop and powering it up.

Dean put his hand over his heart. “You’d watch Games without me?”

“Okay, fine.“ Sam retorted. “Discovery channel has a series on little known serial killers, I’ll watch that instead.”

“You do that geek boy.” Dean responded fondly and headed out the door before Sam remembered to ask him again to be careful. He tried not to feel abandoned, left out, and turned his attention to his laptop.

Sam spent a few minutes idly checking the net for other possible hunts, while he waited long enough to ensure that Dean was actually gone and not coming back to get something he forgot. Then he remembered Jessica’s story of the Omega that found herself pregnant and typed in GW Manufacturing which was the name of the company that made the patches. They were the main manufactures of birth control products in the US, and recently bought out the former manufacture.

Sam searched GW Manufacturing (he wasn’t stalling, he wasn’t, Dean could be a few miles down the road before he realized he forgot a silver knife or something and came back, he was just being cautious which wasn’t the same thing as stalling at all). They had been a small company, mainly marketing of all things fertility products before they got a huge infusion of cash and went on a buying spree. The owner of the company was one Gordon Walker, and his board of directors were made up of all Alphas That was unusual, usually companies tried to have a balance of Alphas, Betas and Omegas (even if some were just tokens). In one picture, a posed one at a company picnic, a few were wearing B2B caps, apparently proud of the affiliation to the Back2 Basics movement that wanted to send Omegas back to the kitchen, where they thought Omegas belonged.

Barefoot and pregnant.

Pregnant.

And their headquarters were right here in Washington DC. Just a mile from the hotel.

What Sam should do is head right to the drug store, buy the pregnancy test, and head right back, find the results and stay put until Dean returned.

Absolutely what he should do.

What he was going to do.

Right after he checked out the headquarters.  
Sam gathered his hotel key and his wallet. At the last second, he pulled off his over-shirt and t-shirt and pulled one of Dean’s on instead. It didn’t fit right of course, Dean was broader in the chest then he was, and his torso was shorter, but it was comforting to have Dean’s scent clinging to him this way. And going out smelling so strongly of Dean might stop Dean from killing him when he found out Sam walked two miles in town without him. Maybe.

Sam jogged on his way to the headquarters, it was a beautiful early summer day and he had always liked jogging. He wasn’t even out of breath before he found himself standing in front of the 9-story building that was the GW Headquarters.

“Are you here for the seminar?” A voice asked beside him. Sam turned to find a small woman Omega beside him, another one behind her. “I’m excited that they are asking for Omega input. Kind of radical right? Ask us about the products that they make for us.”

Sam nodded. “I was afraid I was going to be late.” He added, as to explain his sweaty appearance. “I ran all the way.”

“I think we are just fashionably late.” The woman said with a wink and Sam followed them into the building, trying not to imagine Dean’s reaction to him going into this strange place without Dean as backup.

It seemed it was a moot point when the receptionist asked the women’s names to check them in. He was probably headed right back out anyway. But if he was pregnant, he was coming right back here to lodge a complaint about their products. He was turning around to exit when the receptionist, the name on her desk plate was Suzie, stopped him. “Don’t you want to attend the seminar?”

Sam turned back around and shrugged, the other women were already being ushered to he elevators by two men easily big enough to be bodyguards. They dwarfed the two small women and Sam’s sense of uneasiness intensified. “I didn’t realize you had to sign up before hand, maybe I can make the next one.”

“Nonsense, “The woman took Sam by the hand and led him back to the desk. “It won’t take me a minute to sign you up, the more the merrier.”

Suzie was pregnant, hugely so. Sam tried not to stare as she handed him the clip board and made her way back to the desk, giving a sigh of relief as she sat down. “When are you due?” Sam blurted out, then blushed. “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business.”

‘No, it’s okay. It’s not for 6 more weeks. Well, if I make it that long. My doctor says it’s not unusual when there are three of them to come early, but not too early I hope.”

Sam’s eyes widened. In a time where fertility rates had dropped so significantly, it was unusual for twins, much less triplets. If she was this big now, he couldn’t imagine what six weeks would bring. Maybe baby, he thought, please just be one, if you are any at all. “Congratulations, I bet you and your spouse are excited p.”

“Yes, he’s excited, I am just excited when the pups settle, and I can breathe for a second.” She said with a smile. “Now fill those out, if you hurry you can get there before the main event. They are just doing introductions right now.”

Sam put his pen to the paper, filling out his name and giving his address as his Stanford apartment. Then the words fully hit him. Pups. Since when were babies, three babies, referred to as pups?

Sam took another look at her through the cover of his bangs. She looked like a perfectly mornal Omega. Everything here looked perfectly normal. But there was a chill going down his spine, and the first thing Dean had taught him about hunting was to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him to run like a scared bunny rabbit.

Sam put down the clip board. “I’m sorry, I just remembered I have a thing.” Sam stood up, hoping his smile wasn’t as shaky as he was. “I’ll come back another time.”

The bright smile on the Omega faded a bit. “Are you sure?” She asked. “it won’t take long.”

Sam was already turning around, fast walking back to the entrance. “Sorry.” He said again over his shoulder, he was almost to the door when something hard bumped against his side.

He turned, startled, to find himself uncomfortably close to a black male Alpha, who he recognized by his picture on his website as being Gordon Walker.  
“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t see you son.” Gordon said to him, he stood there, way too close and Sam didn’t miss the way he scented him. Sam was scenting right back, and although his scent was clearly that of Alpha, there was something – wrong about it. Something off.

It was Gordon who took the step back. “Are you here for the seminar? If so, you are going the wrong way.”

Sam waved a hand vaguely toward the door. “I was, but I have a thing. I have to hurry; my Alpha will be upset as it is.”

Gordon nodded. “Another time then, we’d love to have your input on the new product we are testing.” He held out his hand, and reluctantly Sam shook it. “Congratulations by the way.” Gordon said to him as he headed toward the elevators. “I am sure the news will go a long way to placating your Alpha.”

Sam didn’t ask what news, and he certainly didn’t ask how Gordon could tell that there was (maybe) news, he pushed the rotating doors and made his way through.

Outside he took several deep breathes, unsure what he was panicking about. Then, in a daze, he walked to the drug store, picked up the pregnancy test, three of them, and lined them all up on the bathroom counter when he was through.

They told him what he already knew.

Sam picked up the phone and called Dean. “Hey, can you come back to the hotel I have something to tell you.” Sam chewed on his fingernail and continued. “And I think I have found your werewolf den.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I’ve been working on my Big Bang. Note updated number of chapters and added a tag. Speaking of Big Bang, I’m gonna need a beta in a few weeks so if you know anyone willing to work with a less-than-talented writer let me know :). Also to those of you still in this journey with me thanks ever so much!


	6. Jaws Revisitef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. But between Big Bang and SummerGen I’ve been hearing other voices in my head, it took me a while to hear these again. Also sorry this is mainly a set up chapter, but there are sharks and baby talk and corniness so hopefully it won’t be all bad :).

“They aren’t going to change, no matter how hard you stare at them.”

  
In front of Sam, a nature documentary was playing out on the television. Sam has muted the sound when Dean entered the room. It was shark week, and Sam nervously watched the shark circle a boat. He could almost hear the theme from Jaws. It was weird what your mind focused on, while the man you loved was determining your fate. Dean looked briefly at Sam, then again at the three pregnancy tests before turning resolutely away from them. Sam sat on the bed, hands clasped on his lap to keep them from nervously picking at the not-super clean hotels sheets. The first shark was joined by a second one. Sam’s sense of dread intensified accordingly.

  
Sam peeked up at Dean through his bangs. “Did you hear the part about me not expecting anything?”  
Dean puffed out an audible sigh. “Sam, I am going to need just a minute.”

  
Sam’s phone rang again for the third time since Dean had arrived back to the hotel. For the third time, Sam cancelled the call.

  
“Maybe check who that is.” Dean advised. “Give me a second to put my thoughts together.”

  
“I just wanted to be sure you heard the part about –“

  
“Sam.” Dean interrupted. “I heard everything you said. I just need a moment.”

  
Sam left Dean to stare at the pregnancy tests and went outside to check his phone.

  
The number he didn’t recognize, but there was a voice message. “Hi Sam, it’s Suzie. We met early today remember? I mean, it’s probably hard to forget someone as huge as I am. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that there is a special seminar for Omegas here tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. There will be prizes and everything. Mr. Walker asked me to invite you specifically, he’d really like you to be here. We can arrange transportation if you need it. Just – call me back at this number as soon as you get this okay? We’d really love it if you could come.”

  
Sam frowned as he hung up the phone. For a moment, he had no idea how they got his number, then he remembered the half-filled out form from earlier that day. He was thinking about calling Suzie back for the thanks, but no thanks reply when motioned him back inside.

  
He looked shaken, but not upset. That was good. Probably.

  
Dean sat on the bed and then patted the space next to him. “We need to talk.”

  
Sam bit back the “you think?” smart ass response and obediently sat beside his Alpha. His hands moved restlessly in his lap, until Dean covered them with one of his hands, stilling the movement. Sam glanced at the TV, the boats and the sharks were gone. Now he’d never know their fate.

  
“First, I am really disappointed that you didn’t tell me the second you suspected.” Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shook his head. “No, you had your chance to talk, it’s my turn now. I know you thought you were doing the right thing. I am just–I thought you knew me better I guess. I thought you knew there is no way I would abandon you, much less abandon a child. There is no way I would ever turn my back on you. I trust you with my life. I won’t lie- it hurts you don’t trust me the same way.”

  
Sam had thought he had good reasons for not telling Dean right away, he still thought they were valid. But he felt a little bit ashamed as well. Dean pulled one of his hands toward him until he was holding it, gently rubbing the space between Sam’s thumb and forefinger with his thumb, and Sam felt some of the anxiety leave him. He took a derp steadying breath, it felt like he had been holding it forever.

  
“All right. So a baby. That’s- “ Sam looked at Dean, and Dean smiled at him, not a full fledge smile, but a smile nonetheless. “It’s awesome, and overwhelming, and cool and frightening and I’m torn between happiness and terror. I mean–I will admit I’ve thought about it, in like the far future but–wow. A baby.”

  
“So, you are okay about all this, about the baby?” Sam asked hopefully.

  
“Of course I am okay about the baby. It’s a part of you, a part of us. If I was a sappy kind of guy, I would say this is what I wanted from the moment I knew I loved you.”

  
“Good thing you are not.” Sam replied, feeling like something heavy had been lifted from his chest.

  
“Absolutely.” Dean bumped his shoulder. “So, I know we weren’t prepared for this, but here we are so I think we need to make some plans.”

  
Jared’s phone began to ring again. Jared picked it up and it was the same unknown number as before, apparently Suzie’s or the GW Corp’s phone number. Jared clicked the red hang up button.

  
“Dude, someone is really dying to get ahold of you.” Dean said with a smile. “Should I be jealous?”

  
“No, but actually this is the 2nd thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Sam said, biting his lower lip. “ So it’s kind of funny, in a way. I think I found the werewolves you were looking for. Accidentally.”

  
“Werewolves?” Dean asked, all serious now. “Please tell me my pregnant boyfriend didn’t run into werewolves.”

  
“Well, I can’t actually tell you–“

  
“Sam!”

  
Quickly, with only a few side long looks at his boyfriend, Sam told the whole story, about the company that made his birth control, the omegas he met there, Suzie who referred to her children as pups. He finished with Gordon Walker who was creepy at hell and knew right away Sam was pregnant.

  
“Remind me to chain you to the bed next time I leave the hotel.” Dean said after Sam got finished, in what Sam hoped was a mostly joking manner. “How on earth can you get into so much trouble in such a short time?”

  
“Talent?” Sam suggested.

  
Dean snorted and then picked up the phone. “Give me a moment, I am going to call Bobby, have some of the hunters check out that building. We need confirmation we are dealing with werewolves before we go in guns blazing.”

  
Sam felt a sense of uneasiness, thinking about Suzie. He wasn’t sure if she was a werewolf or not, but she was pregnant and there were children- or pups – inside of her.

  
Thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean had a semblance of a plan. Dean insisted this was their last hunt, they would be heading back to California where Dean would find a job and Sam would find them a bigger apartment. Sam would still attend college in the fall, if luck was with him he would give birth after finals but if not – with birth rates the way they were, there is no way the college wouldn’t work around the birth.

  
“So, are you still going to hunt?” Sam asked, biting his lip again unconsciously as he waited for Dean’s response. “I’m okay if you do, I mean it’s what you do. And you are good at it. And the people you save- “

  
“I don’t know . Maybe I’ll become another Bobby, heaven knows the old man could use some help. Maybe hunt on long weekends, or when I’m needed on a particular hard case. Maybe give it up altogether, there are other hunters out there. Not as good as me of course.” Dean said with enough of his swagger that Sam found himself smiling as he rolled his eyes. “But a few come close. One thing I won’t do is drag my child across the country and put him in constant danger. My child will have a stable home life. He will stay in one place and be able to make friends.”

  
Sam thought both of his upbringing with his alcoholic father and what he knew about Dean’s- always traveling, never able to make connections that lasted more than a few months, facing monsters before he hit puberty.

  
“She,” Sam said, emphasizing the word after all of Dean’s “he’s”, “will be the raised in the most stable, loving way ever. She will be writing in her diary, bemoaning about how normal her life is.”

  
Before Dean could respond, there was knock on the door. Dean shifted his gun to his right hand and peeked out the door before smiling and standing aside. Bobby walked in, followed by other people, presumably hunters, that Sam didn’t know.  
“Well boys, we got problems.” Bobby said in way of a greeting as he nodded at Sam and stood aside for the other hunters to enter the room.

  
An impossibly skinny man hugged Dean, and to Sam’s surprise Dean hugged him back, and then added. “It’s crawling with Alphas, they have more guards then you have freckles Dean. We can’t get within 25 yards of the building, without a guard blocking our way.”

  
Sam frowned. “I got in just fine earlier, and so did the 2 Omegas I met there.”

  
The man turned to him, an impossible big smile on this face. “Dean, is this your fella? Wow, he’s a tall one ain’t he?”” He walked over to Sam, hand out. Sam reached up to shake it, but to his utter shock skinny guy pulled him up and into a hug. He looked over the guy’s shoulder to Dean, who just smiled with a fond look at his face. “I am pleased as punch to finally meet the man that hog-tied our Dean. And a little one on the way too, when does he get here?”

  
Sam knew his mouth was open, but words seemed to be an impossibility right now. Dean apparently didn’t have the same issue. “Garth, how the hell did you know that? I just found out like an hour ago.” Dean asked.

  
Garth tapped his forehead. “Intuition and a keen sense of smell. I’m happy for you guys, Dean is going to be an amazing father.”

  
“I’m pleased as punch myself.” Bobby added, giving Sam a smile. “But we still got a problem here. You say you went in there. See any alphas inside?”

  
Sam nodded. “Two bodyguards. And Gordon Walker.”

  
“My guess is the guards have orders to keep Alphas out, but everyone else can have access.” A woman with dark hair and steely eyes mused. “Maybe there is another entrance not so well guarded.”

  
“We looked around the whole building, as much as we could anyway, didn’t see anything.”  Sam turned to face the source of the voice, then his eyes widened in shock  

 

“Jo!  What - I mean how-i mean  is Jess here?”  Sam asked as he hugged his friend 

 

Jo laughed, the sound familiar and calming   “All excellent questions   No, Jess is still in California, where I am headed shortly   I miss my girl “  Jo grabbed the hand of the shorter, dark headed woman standing beside her.  “I just arrived at Mom’s bar when the all hands on deck call came   So I tagged along.”

 

Sam still couldn’t quite believe Jo was standing in front of him  “ I didn’t know you were a hunter.”   Sam had never heard of supernatural hunting before he met Dean  if Jo or Jessica had mentioned it, he would have remembered.

 

“I’m not.”  Jo said with a shrug.  “ But I may be someday.”  Sam didn’t miss the fleeting frown on Jo’s mother’s face.  “ Plus Jessica is worried about you, especially after that call the night before I left. When I heard you were involved I couldn’t not help.”

 

” Not to interrupt old home week, but we have a bit of a problem here.”  Bobby groused as Jo hugged Dean.

  
“Maybe it is just Alphas.” Jo suggested as she returned to her mother’s side. “Maybe Betas could –“

  
Garth raised his hand. “Tried, couldn’t get in either. The guards said I couldn’t get in without an appointment they weren’t nice about it either.”

  
“Gotta wonder what they are so desperate to hide. So Alphas and Betas are no-gos.” Jo mused, eyeing Sam. “Which leaves us with – “

  
“No.” Dean was moving, until he was standing beside Sam. “No way in Hell.”

  
“Okay, I understand your concern with a baby on the way and everything. But we need a way in, and they’ve let him in before.” Bobby interjected.

  
“They do want me to come back tomorrow.” Sam said to Dean. “It’s for some kind of seminar.”

  
“What part of no way in Hell are you having trouble with?” Dean asked. “If these are werewolves Sam, they will eat you alive. Literally.”

  
“I don’t think they will.” Sam replied thoughtfully. “I don’t think it’s an accident I got pregnant, I think they did something with the patches. They wanted me to get pregnant, or rather they wanted Omegas like me to get pregnant, and they want me to go back there for some reason.”

  
“Which is even more reason for you not to go.”

  
Jo started to say something, but the mother interrupted. “Jo, leave it. I can understand why Dean doesn’t want to put Sam in danger. There has to be another way in the building. Maybe we could find a way to distract the guards.”

  
“All 20 of them?” Bobby’s tone was doubtful. “it would have to be a hell of a distraction.”

  
Sam was just about to say something to Dean, when his spotted two familiar faces on the tv screen behind Dean. The shark documentary had ended, but Sam had been so absorbed by planning his, Dean’s and their baby’s! future, he had forgotten to turn the TV off. Now the news was on. “Find the remote.” Sam requested, his anxiety level rising. “Hurry, please.”

  
“I love my tv too man, especially when it’s shark week and all.” Garth said. “But maybe it’s not the best time – “  
“Sh.” Dean handed him the remote. Sam turned up the volume.

  
“These Omegas were last seen on Vine and 5th street around noon. We have one of their Alphas in the studio with us. You must be very worried Steven.”

  
Steven, presumably, nodded his head, his black hair falling in his eyes. He pushed his hair back as he answered. “We just found out two days ago that she was pregnant. We weren’t planning on a little one yet, but we were so happy about it. She was going out to lunch and shopping with her best friend. If anyone- if someone has her, please let her come home to me. I love her. I miss her. I will pay anything just – “

  
The Alpha began crying. Dean was watching Sam. “Sam, what is it?”

  
“Those are the two Omegas that I went into the building with. They were going in the elevator with those two Alpha guards I mentioned earlier.” Sam turned to Dean. “We have to call the police.”

  
“Sam, that’s normally a good idea. But if this is werewolves, or anything else supernatural, the police aren’t going to be able to deal with it. Plus, there is a very real possibility this Walker fellow has the police in his back pocket, some of those guards had police badges. “ Bobby explained. “We need to get into that building, sooner rather than later.”

  
“I have a meeting tomorrow morning. I’ll go, I’ll get in, I’ll figure out some way to get you all in.” Sam said, turning off the television as the weatherman started his spiel.

  
Dean started to speak, but Sam put a finger on his lips.

  
“I know you don’t want me to go. I know you are worried about me. But if I can help those woman, I have to do that. There’s something wrong going on there, I could feel it when I was there. And if there is something wrong, we fix it. That’s what we do.”

  
“I’m not letting you go in there alone.” Dean was practically growling.

  
“You can’t go with me, they won’t let me in if you are there too.”

  
“Dean, I hate it as much as you do, but he’s right. He already has a way in. We can at least find out if we are dealing with the supernatural or if it’s just a hell of a coincidence.” Bobby said, voice calm and almost soothing. “ We got all night to plan son, we will find a way to keep him safe.”

  
“Okay fine.” Dean pulled Sam closer to him. “But nobody sleeps tonight until we have a plan. And a damn good one at that.”

  
The door opened, and a man with-of all things a freaking mullet-walked in, laptop in hand. “This might help.” The man said, as he turned the laptop around to show the others in the room. “Blue prints for the building. Can we go somewhere and get some like pancakes or something? I have the serious case of the munchies.”

  
Dean took the laptop from the man, studying the blue print. “Ash, I could kiss you.”

  
Maybe after I’ve eaten.” Ash deadpanned. “Now where are my pancakes?”

 

Sam took a deep breath. And then another. And one more. They didn’t help. His hands were sweaty – well more sweaty than normal and his heart was racing so fast he was afraid it was going to pop out of his chest like one of those cartoons he used to watch on Saturday mornings. It was one thing to be brave when talking about entering the lions’ den, it was another to actually enter.

  
The plan the group had worked out was that Sam would go the seminar, wait around 30 minutes and make an excuse to leave the room. He would make his way down to the basement. The blueprints showed windows big enough for someone to squeeze through. They were high up, but Sam figured there would be something there he could climb to open them. Meanwhile Jo would be making a scene at the front of the building, distracting as many of the Alpha guards as she could. Sam saw the outfit she was wearing this morning, he figured she’d be able to distract quite a few of them. He had taken a picture to share with Jess after this was over and they were both safe. Ellen hated the plan. Dean hated the plan. But no one could come up with a better one, so here they all were.

  
Sam checked his watch again. 5 minutes until ten a.m. It was now or never.

  
His phone pinged just as he was about to place it in his pocket. He was less than surprised to see the text was from Dean. ‘BE CAREFUL’. All in capital letters. With six exclamation points after. Sam waited a few seconds later, until the 2nd text arrived. ‘Remember baby, I love you’. Beat, and then-‘I love baby too’. And finally. ‘Our baby, not the car. Ok I love all 3. BE CAREFUL.’

  
Smiling at how corny his Alpha was, and how comforting that corniness was, Sam squared his shoulders and walked up the building’s glass sliding doors.

  
It was show time.


	7. We Could Be Heroes

Sam checked his watch for probably the 20th time in the fifteen or so minutes he had been in this room. He had been instructed to complete a questionnaire and then someone would come to guide him to the seminar. The room was small, windowless and the only door to the room was shut, and Sam strongly suspected, locked.

  
Sam checked his phone for new messages, of which there was none, and then checked it again for the time, and then again looked at his watch, his leg continually bouncing the entire time. If the prospect of breaking the hunters into the building hadn’t been unnerving enough, Suzie hadn’t been there to greet him when he walked in the door. He had asked about her, but his question had been met with stony silence by the Alpha that had been waiting for him at her desk. And if breaking into the building, and Suzie’s absence wasn’t foreboding enough, there was this questionnaire.

  
It had started simple enough. Name, age, occupation, relationship status. Then there were the sexual questions, with an introduction that read that although the Omega might find the questions troubling, the answers would help the researchers provide better products for Omegas. Troubling wasn’t the word, invasive was more like it. How old were you when you first had sex, do you have an active sex life, do you orgasm during sex, what is the most times you’ve orgasmed during a sexual situation?

  
Fuck those questions very much. Sam skipped them and went to the next section which was about children – do you want children, how many, do you think Omegas have an obligation to bear children if they are able due to the declining birth rates? Even though Sam felt slight guilt over this subject since he was kinda responsible for the death of a fertility goddess, he still put no.

  
Sam skipped to the last page, while checking his watch again. It was almost show time, he had to get the attention of the Alpha that was his guide. He had managed to take the Alpha’s picture without the guard knowing it and it had taken Ash 0.8 seconds to put the picture though the face recognition software and come up with a man named Jon Creedy, which Sam of course changed in his mind to Creepy cause – well he was. Jo would be making her appearance very soon, so Sam hurried to finish the stupid questionnaire. The last few questions were about preferred methods of birth control. They were written in a different font, almost as if an afterthought when you would think a business that specialized in birth control for Omegas would have been more interested in the subject. Sam quickly made up a few answers and went to the door.

  
It was locked. What a surprise.

  
Sam knocked on the door. “Hey, I finished the questionnaire thingy.” No response. He knocked again. “Hey Cre- hey guy!“ He had almost forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to know the Alpha’s name and that his name really wasn’t Creepy. “I really need to get out of this room, unless you’d like a puddle on the floor. Pregnant men and their bladders man. You have no idea.”

  
No response. Shit. Jo was going to make her scene any moment now, he had to be out of this room.

  
“Hey seriously dude. I’ve gotta go – let me – “

  
The door flew open and the Alpha guard look the questionnaire from Sam. He had a needle in his hand. Sam began to feel faint as he looked at it, it was one of those syringes that medical personnel used to take blood. The guy was frowning as he went over the questionnaire. “You didn’t answer all the questions. You are required to answer all of them.”

  
“Look, I will. I just have to go to the bathroom and – “

  
“First let me take some blood. Fill out this questionnaire. And then I’ll escort you.” The guy had a no-nonsense steely presence about him. He was used to being obeyed. It sucked for him that Sam wasn’t used to obeying.

  
“Okay, look. First of all, no one said anything about taking blood and you aren’t getting a sample of my anything. Secondly, I am a guest here, not a prisoner and I will go the bathroom any time I damn well please and right now I please. Thirdly , you are a – “

  
The man’s phone began to ring. Giving Sam a look of pure disgust, Creedy pulled the phone out of his pocket and snarled. “What?”

  
Sam was close enough that he could hear a faint buzzing, but not actual words. He didn’t need to hear them anyway. Right now Jo was at the front door, refusing to leave until she saw Creedy.

  
“Look I don’t know any – “ Creedy was saying. “Send me her picture.”

  
There was a pause and a ping. Creedy looked at his phone, Sam could see Jo in her mini dress and black boots, dressed like she was heading out for a hot date with Jessica. “Okay Kubrick if I had done this chick I would remember. I don’t sleep with fucking Alphas.” There was a torrent of words on the other side. “Look, I don’t know if I slept with her Omega or not. She should have kept better tabs on her, you know Omegas have no fucking loyalty unless you make them- “ Creedy looked at Sam, almost as if he was surprised he was still there. “Okay, I will be down in just a second. Let me secure the Omega first.”

  
Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Sam had a way to get out, but there was a camera prominently displayed. If he was caught with a lock pick, everything would be lost.

  
“Okay, go back into the room and finish the questionnaire. I’ll be back in a moment to draw blood, then take you to the seminar.”

  
“I am going nowhere but the bathroom.” Sam insisted. “I think it’s the needle, I’m beginning to feel a bit faint. Sick to my stomach. I feel like I might – “ Sam bent over, making sure that he was making the heaving noises right over Creedy’s shiny black shoes.

  
“Bathroom” Sam gasped out, wiping his face with the the back of the hand and then pretending to lose his balance and grab the Alphas shirt.

  
The Alpha none too gently pried Sam off. “That way. Stay in there, I will come and get you in just a few minutes.”

  
“Yeah, sure thing boss.” Sam said as he took a few steps in that direction. He could hear the Alpha pushing the elevator button as he talked to the person on the phone.

  
Sam made his way to the stairs, which he found easily due to Ash’s fine instructions. He quickly walked down two flights. He barely resisted the urge to open the door to the first floor to see what was going on with Jo. As private as this organization was, they wouldn’t take too kindly to an Alpha causing a scene.

  
The door to the basement was locked, but they were expecting that. Sam pulled out his lock pick and thanks to Dean’s crash course was able to open the door in just a few moments. He flicked on the light by the door, and saw a flight of stairs leading down. He made his way down quickly and was faced with the one thing that they hadn’t counted on, the windows were too high for even Sam to reach. If he strained his neck, he could barely make out Dean’s worn cowboy boots pacing in front of the small window. Still on silent, Sam’s phone was buzzing like crazy, Dean was wondering where he was.

  
He looked around for something to stand on, probably a ladder was too much of a miracle, when he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around cautiously, and then was flooded at relief at the sight of the two missing Omegas. They were tied up in the corner, gagged, but alive and Sam quickly made his way to them.

  
The one that was pregnant, Janet as Sam recalled from the newscast the day before, began speaking as soon as Sam got her gag off. “You’ve got to get us out of here.” She said to him, her voice dangerously close to hysterical.

  
“Are you hurt?” Sam asked, as he removed the other woman’s gag, Debbie, and began to try to untangle the knots.

  
“No, but we will be soon.” Janet told him as he struggled with the intricate knots tying the two women together. “They had an actual fucking auction, sold us to the highest bidders. The claiming ceremony is tonight. Sam, these are actual werewolves – I’ve seen – “

  
Sam was not so silently cursing the knots and was just about to reach into his boot when he heard a voice behind him. Startled, he spun around too fast and had to put his hands out not to fall from his crouched position.

  
“Damn right we are. Superior to humans in every way. Well, Alphas are anyway.” Gordon stood there, fangs displayed, apparently no longer attempting to hide his werewolf status. “Omegas, of course, are good for nothing but breeding, human or wolf.”

  
Sam instantly scooted back, putting himself between Gordon and the two women behind him. Looking up, he could make out familiar brown scuffed boots at the window high above his head. He had to get Gordon out of the room before he saw them too. Then somehow make it back to the room and open the window and get the women out.

  
His phone, still on silent, buzzed.

  
The hunters were trapped behind unbreakable glass. There would no be hero scooping in to save the three of them, not even the man he loved, Sam was just going to have to figure things out on his own. Dean had molded him into a hunter. He was going to have to mold himself into a hero.

  
Sam struggled to his feet, and folded his arms in front of him, in a probably obvious attempt to hide his shaking hands.

  
“Whatever your sick plan is, it won’t work. Whatever this is, it ends here. My boyfriend knows I am here. Sooner or later, the police will realize these women were here too. You’ll be caught Gordon; your empire will be nothing but dust when the courts are through with you. Let us go, and by the time we get to the police you can be several states away.”

  
Gordon smiled. A dark smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes but had Sam taking an instinctive step back. “Oh I am sure the police will show up here. Eventually. But by the time we’ll have you three well trained and full of our pups. They’ll ask you if you are here in your own free will, and you’ll be so owned you’ll tell them yes. It’s exactly what we did with Suzie. It just took a few fucks and a bit of discipline to show her what she was good for. You three just need a bit of training, and you’ll be the obedient bitches you were meant to be.”

  
“Fuck you.” Sam managed to spit out. “That will never happen. I’m nobody’s bitch.“

  
“And I think now is a good as time as any to start the training.” Gordon looked at his watch. “It’s still a few hours until we can start the ceremony, but I am sure we can think of something to do with our time until then right Omega?” Gordon nodded and two guards, one of which was Creepy which made him wonder where Jo was, took him by the arm. Struggling was useless. He had as much of a shot of pulling out of their tight grasp as he had jumping up high enough to reach that damn window. “Take him to my office, I’ll join him there shortly. And ladies, we will see you in a few hours.”

  
The men were silent as they pushed him not too gently into the elevator and pushed the button that sent the elevator to the top of the building.

  
He was so fucked. His mind was rushing in circles, but his thoughts just wouldn’t land and there was no semblance of a plan.

  
He had to get out of this building. He had to get the women out.

  
He was pushed into a huge room, and one of the guards kicked him in the ass for good measure, sending him flying across half the office, landing awkwardly on his face. Before he could even begin to start stuttering curses, the door shut with a bang.

  
He knew it would be locked, but he still had to try it. Yup, locked. He reached in his pocket for the lock pick but it was no longer there. Sam tried to remember what he did with it after opening the basement door but drew a blank.

  
Rubbing his scraped chin, he looked around the office. Two more doors. Both locked. Windows, seven stories up and made of the same unbreakable glass that the builders had used throughout the building, they didn’t appear to open, not that Sam was desperate enough to jump. Yet.

  
He has just turned to the computer, wishing he had Ash’s ability to hack into anything when the door opened, and Gordon strolled in.

  
Sam watched his warily as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Sam was trying not to out and out panic, but it was hard.

  
“This is your lucky day Sam Wesson,” Gordon went over to the mahogany bar on the right side of the office end poured himself a drink. He didn’t offer Sam one.

  
“Yeah, I always feel blessed when I am taking hostage by a psychopath.” Sam muttered. In his pocket his phone buzzed again. Damn it, he should have sent a text when he had a chance, should have told Dean where he was and what was going on. He hadn’t even thought of his phone. Some hero he was, his brain barely functioned.

  
“I’ve decided to take you on as my Omega.”” Gordon went on, as if Sam hadn’t spoken.

  
“Thanks, but no thanks. Even if I didn’t have someone already, I have standards.” Sam circled around, so that he was on the opposite side of the room from Gordon.

  
“See, that’s where humans fail. Well, they fail in so many ways, they are human after all.” Gordon smiled again, that same dark tainted smile that sent twists of fear though Sam’s stomach. “They give Omegas the impression that what they think is important. So let me clue you into something Sammy. Nobody gives a damn what you think, what you want, what your plans are. You are an unclaimed fertile Omega, and tonight I will claim you and I will breed you and you will spend the rest of your miserable life being what nature intended – a hole to fill, well two if we get technical, and a body to push out pups.”

  
“I’m already pregnant,” Sam pointed out, “So, sorry little werewolf guy but you’ll have to find another sex slave, as I mentioned before- I am already taken.”

  
“It turns out the turning process isn’t – well human fetuses don’t take it too well. You’ll lose the brat and if takes too long, I’ll help nature along. Trust me by the end of the week you’ll be pregnant again, but with my pups. See Sam, humans are weak, even the ones who call themselves Alpha but aren’t worthy of the title, but we- we are strong. Not in numbers, not yet. But we will be. We are going to take all the Omegas, we are going to change them, we are going to breed them, and then we are going to come out of the darkness and into the light. And you- you get to be a part of something great.”

  
Sam’s hands had instinctively covered his stomach. Also he noted, Dean was right. The bad guys certainly liked to hear themselves talk. Which is a good thing, cause it would give him time to come up with a plan, which is what he was going to do. Any moment now.

  
“That is not going to happen.” Sam told him, surprising himself with how strong his voice was. “I’ll kill myself before I let that happen.”

  
“You know Suzie said the same thing. Then I gave her what she always needed, an Alpha that took charge, told her what to do, who to be, what to think. He filled her with pups and gave her a purpose in life. If you had of asked her, she would have told you how happy she was.”

  
“Was?” Sam asked.

  
Gordon shrugged, he finished his second drink and then took a few steps toward Sam. Sam had already backed into the wall, he had nowhere to go.

  
“Turns out the dosage of fertility drugs we gave her was too high. Too many pups, too little Suzie.” Gordon was now in front of him, his hands reaching for Sam’s stomach. “But you – you are big, there will be plenty of room inside of you, you will be able to carry all the pups I put there. I’ve seen the future Sam, and the future is you.”

  
Sam struck out, knocking Gordon’s hand away and then pushing him. Gordon slapped Sam across the face, then, viciously, punched him in the stomach. Sam bent over, his mind filled with nothing but babybabybaby and then he was flooded with rage. How dare that nothing of a creature touch what was his and Dean’s. Sam’s hand went inside his boot and pulled out the silver knife he had hidden there. With one fast motion he stood up and plunged the knife into Gordon’s chest. The knife was small, but Dean had insisted there was enough silver there to do the trick.

  
Gordon staggered back and landed on his knees. Damn, the knife had missed the bastard’s heart and Sam crawled toward Gordon, determined to pull the knife out and try again. Gordon reached out and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling him in, “I am going to end you. I am going to take you apart bit by bit until you are begging me for death.“

  
His hands were on Sam’s throat, squeezing and pulsing, and it seemed to take forever and no time at all and Sam could feel his vision began to white out.

  
This was it.

  
He had failed.

  
And then there was the sound of the door being kicked in and Gordon was being pulled away from him. It took him a few seconds to focus, to realize that there were no longer hands crushing his throat, that the man holding him was not Gordon.

  
It was Dean.

  
Another door crashed in and Bobby and Ellen stood there, side by side., guns drawn. “You guys okay?”

  
Dean must have said something, because they left again. Before the door slammed shut, Sam could head gunshots, faded by distance but still distinct.

  
Gordon lay still on the ground.

  
“The women!”” Sam pushed away from Dean, trying to stagger to his feet. “They are in the basement.”

  
“Let me look at you.’ Dean muttered, holding Sam’s face in his hands and wincing at what must be the beginnings of a nasty bruise. “They aren’t there anymore. They got the window open. Are you okay?” Dean asked. “Did he hurt you? I mean, outside from the obvious.” Dean’s hands, gentle as a breeze, caressed his cheek and ghosted over his neck.

  
“Dean, the baby. He hit me in the – “

  
That’s when Sam sensed the movement. He pushed Dean out of the way, before he even knew what was happening, pulled the gun from Dean’s startled hand and pointed and shot. He acted without thought, driven by pure instinct to protect.

  
“What the –?” Dean began as Gordon crumbled to the ground.

  
Sam walked over and shot him three more times to be sure, right through the heart. Gordon was finally actually dead.

  
And beside Gordon’s body was the lock pick that most have fallen out of his pocket when he got kicked. Sam grinned at it, then laughed. Seeing Dean’s frown of concern, he laughed harder,

And then Sam’s world turned fuzzy, then gray and then, as he hit the ground with an embarrassingly loud thud, dark.

  
TWO MONTHS LATER

  
It was torture. Pure and simple. Dean was an evil, evil Alpha and he was torturing Sam.

  
Sam wriggled and arched his back, pushing his ever-growing belly out and hoping to get his fiancé’s talented mouth where he wanted it, which was definitely not on his hip.

  
His nipples were already red and swollen where Dean had spent many squirmy minutes licking and sucking and tugging on them. His lips were also red and also swollen, where Dean had spent a good ten minutes kissing and nipping and devouring them. And after all this time, Sam’s cock was still woefully neglected, and his hole was leaking so profusely that Sam feared he was going to find puddles under the bed.

  
“Please Dean, c’mon.” Sam didn’t care he was whining. He was pregnant, he was horny, and his Alpha was being mean. He deserved to whine.

  
Dean lifted his head, one of his hands still rubbing circles on Sam’s other untouched hip, absently caressing Sam’s tattoo. The hip Dean was working on was the proud owner of a now sensitive spot that Dean had just finished worrying with his teeth and tongue. “Uh-uh. I told you I was going to take my time. And I am a man of my word Sammy.”

  
Dean, evil genius of a man that he was, then pushed his tongue in Sam’s belly button. Sam practically came up off the bed. “Holy hell Dean. You can take your time next time, just fuck me already.”

  
Being pregnant was like being in low-level heat constantly. Sam had needs and it was Dean’s job to meet them, damn him. Sam looked down at Dean, his eyes as wide open as he could make them, his lower lip deliberately slightly pushed out. “Please?”

  
“Nope.” Dean responded cheerfully, his lips already moving on to Sam’s other hip. “We did it your way this morning. And last night. And – “

  
Dean’s phone rang. Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean lifted his head. “Answer it, and you will soon be missing something vital. I am very good with a knife, thanks to you.”

  
Dean, seemly unconcerned with Sam’s threats, reached over and picked up the phone. He looked back at Sam and Sam could read the apology in his eyes. “It’s Garth. He could be in trouble. Sam – “

  
“Fine, go be Yoda. I will just lie here and have sex without you.” Sam grumbled, head already failing back on his pillow.

  
“You are the best.” Dean gave Sam a quick kiss as he pushed the answer button on his phone. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Sam. “No touching,” he ordered as he made his way into the hallway of their new, larger apartment.

  
Evil, evil Alpha.

  
Sam’s own phone pinged, and Sam picked it up to see a text from Janet. He smiled as he read “Send help immediately, he’s gone completely off the deep end.”

  
The picture was of a huge stuffed bunny, easily two feet of fluffy pinkness. Sam laughed out loud, and then quickly deleted the picture. He didn’t want Dean getting any ideas, Dean was determined their baby would have the biggest and best of everything, it would give him nightmares if Dean bought a six-foot purple bunny and put it in the nursey.

  
Sam sent back a text of sympathy. Since the rescue, he and Janet had remained close, texting and calling each other several times a week, discussing how hard it was to be more than twenty feet from a bathroom with the near constant need to pee, the drama of dealing with super protective Alphas, even the heightened sex drive. After coming to at the hospital, Sam had found out that Janet had been the true hero of the hour. Once Gordon had spirited Sam away, she had been determined to open the window. She and Debbie had somehow struggled out of the ropes Sam had just manage to loosen before Gordon interrupted him. She had apparently been a gymnast in high school, and despite her pregnancy she had climbed on Debbie’s shoulder, then pulled herself up to the ledge where she managed to unlatch the window, holding on to the ledge with one hand. Dean had been the first one through, dropping to the ground, then lowering Janet back down. If it hadn’t been for Janet – well Sam tried not to think of that.

  
He was safe, Dean was safe, the baby was safe.

  
Dean had quit hunting, at least for now. He was taking over some of Bobby’s duties, letting the old man take a much-needed break. Dean guided hunters, pretended to be their FBI supervisor, gave them access to fake ID’s and everything else they needed. He said it was enough to help this way for now, Sam hoped that it was. Dean was working at a homeless shelter also, as a handyman and unofficial counselor to the men and women down on their luck that stayed there. He planned to be a stay-at-home dad with the little one while Sam finished college, then he was thinking maybe of going back to school himself, studying counseling so he could be one for real. Maybe someday Dean -and possibly Sam- would go back to hunting, but for right now Dean said his life had taken a turn, and life was all about traveling down whatever route the road might take you. It was the curves he said that made the journey worthwhile.

  
The current curve was kicking Sam’s stomach, a light, flutter of a feeling. Dean still couldn’t feel the movement, but Sam knew that it wouldn’t be long now before Dean was high-fiving his child through Sam’s stomach. Sam smiled, rubbing the slight bulge of a belly as the baby settled once again. Dean was going to be an awesome father.

  
If Sam didn’t kill him first. He was still horny. What the hell was taking so long?

  
As if on cue, Dean reentered the room. “Crisis averted.” He announced with a self-satisfied smirk as he put the phone down on the end table. “And Bobby has taken back the reins until the morning.“ Dean crawled up the bed with intent, every inch the hunter Sam knew him to be.

  
“So, where were we?” He asked, his fingers splaying on Sam’s stomach, then stroking their way up to Sam’s chest.

  
Sam’s temporally flagging erection was already back at full power. “You were about to get down to the main event.” Sam said. “First suck, then fuck.”

  
Dean laughed. “Such poetry.” He pushed himself up the bed, giving Sam a slow, thorough, kiss. “Nice try baby, but I think I’m just going to have to begin again at the beginning. You might as well settle.” He said, smirk in place, a hand stroking over where Sam’s tattoo was. “It’s going to be a long night.”

 

Evil Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all good things must come to an end, and this is this saga’s end-for now anyway. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I appreciate y’all taking this journey with me so much.


End file.
